


Август Руквуд. Версия

by Neeta



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Death Eaters, Don't copy to another site, F/M, First War with Voldemort, Gen, Minor Character Death, Points of View, Science Experiments, Second War with Voldemort, Vivisection
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-11
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2020-10-14 04:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20594768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neeta/pseuds/Neeta
Summary: Жизнь Августа Руквуда - пунктиром.





	1. Часть 1. Начало. 1980-й. Август

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на конкурс "Битва за Англию" на тему «Рассказ о сомнительных с морально-этической точки зрения научных исследованиях Пожирателей".  
В фике присутствуют явные и скрытые цитаты из ряда текстов. "Караул" - песня Умки.  
Благодарность: Троечке, Натали, Геноссин - за их Эйва, Алекса и Эвана.

Август Руквуд (род. 1940). Родители погибли в 1940-м, во время 57-дневной бомбёжки Лондона. На 39-й день. Они проводили сложный эксперимент и немного абстрагировались от действительности. Домовый эльф спас младенца и уцелевшую лабораторную крысу и передал их на воспитание дальнему родственнику, который этого почти не заметил. С тех пор Август никогда не ставит опыты на крысах — только на людях — и каждое Рождество дарит эльфу то, что в последний момент найдёт в кармане. Продолжил исследовательскую деятельность родителей с трёх лет. После этого дальний родственник обратил на Августа самое пристальное внимание и мгновенно отправил его в маггловский пансион, в котором Руквуд пробыл до поступления в Хогвартс. Несмотря на яркую одарённость мальчика, Шляпа даже не заикнулась о Рэйвенкло. Август осчастливил собой Слизерин. После выпуска работал в Отделе тайн. Автор 18 монографий, 66 изобретений, почётный член ряда научных сообществ, в том числе маггловской Британской Королевской Академии наук.

В 1970-м Август заинтересовался магической кристаллографией и установил восхитившую его закономерность между процессами структурирования пирамиды роста модели и точно просчитываемыми изменениями, происходящими при этом с тем, что он мягко обозначил термином «объект». «Объектом» была окружающая его реальность. Голова кружилась от захватывающих перспектив, но исследования запретили — к сожалению, на том этапе, когда это ещё имело значение. Лабораторию магической кристаллографии аккуратно уничтожил отряд авроров. После этого Руквуда нашёл Тёмный Лорд. Жизнь снова обрела смысл.

Свою внешность Руквуд не помнит. Личной жизни нет. К людям присматривается с доброжелательным любопытством энтомолога. Поддерживает контакт с германским магом-исследователем Генрихом Гейзенштрассом и магглой — стажёром Университета округа Мичиган (США) Клариссой Старлинг.

1.

Собраться в поместье Мальсибера — прихоть Лорда. Спонтанная и необсуждаемая. Пожимаю плечами. Это может растянуться на неделю. Биоматериал продержится три дня. Если Боуд не совсем идиот, то пять. Максимум. Обвожу окружающих тяжёлым взглядом. Корпоратив, мать твою.

Мальсибер предложил поселиться в сторожке. Место тихое, уединённое, и я никого не трону — то есть мне никто не будет мешать. Посоветовал ему написать на двери что-нибудь устрашающее. Вероятно, он склонится к варианту «Осторожно — злой учёный». Или просто — «Не влезай, убьет».

Иду по ночному саду. Репутация. Стажёры из Отдела тайн изощрялись, как могли, приписывая мне всяческие милые странности, среди которых, кажется, фигурировало людоедство. Не вникал в подробности.

Мантия зацепилась, дёрнул — в полу намертво впилась колючками слегка помятая роза. Пришлось сорвать.

В сторожке действительно удобно. Отцепил розу и поставил в бутылку из тёмно-зелёного стекла. Биоматериал. Ладно. Завтра придёт отчёт от Боуда.

Сажусь на кровать, тихо зову:

— Дэдди!

Эльф материализовался довольно шумно и не то чтобы быстро. Он очень стар. Голова, покрытая белоснежным пухом, трясётся, но круглые серые глаза смотрят по-прежнему — ясно и умно.

— Дэдди. Мне нужен анатомический атлас и дорожный набор №2. Загляни в почтовый ящик — я жду статью от Клариссы.

…Утро. Солнечный свет заливает сторожку. Щурясь, подхожу к окну. Министерская сова нетерпеливо долбит клювом в окно. Углубляюсь в долгожданный отчёт. Боуд хотя бы обязателен. Посмотрим.

«Для питания биоматериала был выбран раствор №3. (Предыдущие два я запорол, — перевёл Руквуд.) Питание производилось прямым методом (Я просто залил эти долбанные мозги раствором, — зверея, прокомментировал Руквуд.) Для детального исследования результата мною был выбран образец №5. (Пять? Пять?!! Что ты сделал с четырьмя, идиот?!!) Предыдущие образцы были случайно повреждены во время работы (Уронил на пол. Я спокоен. Спокоен.) С образцом №5, обращаясь с ним с исключительной осторожностью (Не уронил на пол. Не может быть.), я проделал следующие контрольные... *следует совершенно секретный текст*. Ясно, что потребуется большая дополнительная работа, прежде чем мы поймём... (Я этого не-по-ни-ма-ю, — перевёл Руквуд и усмехнулся. Ещё бы.)»

Ладно. Обошлось. Пока. Работать.

Чёртово солнце слепит глаза. Отрываюсь от схем и обнаруживаю остывшую овсянку, превратившийся в сухарь тост, холодный кофе и спящего с немым укором на лице Дэдди. Роза расправила лепестки и одуряюще пахнет. Выкинуть. Усмехаюсь. Ну-ну, попробуй. Выкинь. Быстро ем. Перечитываю отчёт Боуда.

Биоматериал…

Когда замминистра утверждал план эксперимента вот под этим самым кодовым названием, он вникал во все детали, о да. Смета, планы, ресурсы... Руквуд терпеливо ждал главного вопроса. Всё висело на ниточке. И…

— А кстати, Август. Откуда вы возьмёте этот... ну...

— Биоматериал? — любезно подсказал Август. — То есть мозги? Трансфигурирую, естественно.

…Его улыбка никогда ещё не бывала так лучезарна.

— А. Конечно! — облегчённо подхватил зам. — Позвольте полюбопытствовать... из чего?

Руквуд подавил желание ляпнуть "из половой тряпки". Зачем ему в отделе тряпки? Ему в отделе нужны... да хоть кофе стрясти. Маггловский растворимый.

Объяснив замминистру, что кофеин увеличивает жизнеспособность образцов при трансфигурации на 6, 789 процента, он оставил заявку на ящик "Нескафе Голд" в железных банках. Тема была закрыта.

Если бы я мог, думал тогда Руквуд, аккуратно расставляя кюветы, подготавливая аквариум, налаживая систему питания. Если бы я мог синтезировать мозг. Ты первым бы стал его питательной средой, болван.

...Руквуд вспомнил маленькую, тщательно засекреченную операционную. Стол, лампа. Ничего лишнего, белая, слепящая чистота. Никаких скальпелей и ножей. Отстранённо подумал о людях с расслабленными лицами и пустыми глазами, магглах и волшебниках, которых он приводил ночами — вот эти ночные поиски в пабах, на вокзалах, в грязных кварталах для бедноты он не любил больше всего. Момент выбора объекта. Дальше просто. Тела трансфигурировались в брикеты для приготовления питательного раствора. Вещи он сжигал в камине. Руквуд был благодарен Лорду, когда тот стал посылать ему людей. "Империо" накладывал мастер. Руквуду не удавалось добиться такой радостной готовности от объектов. Да и биоматериал стал жить существенно дольше. Дело стронулось с мёртвой точки. Только бы Боуд...

Откладываю отчёт, выхожу в сад. Стою, рассеянно вдыхая этот адский, навязчивый аромат. Тру пальцами виски и решительно двигаюсь к дому.

В зале пусто. Направляюсь к креслу, спотыкаюсь обо что-то, с трудом удерживаю равновесие.

— Простите, сэр! — слышу тонкий голосок и вижу худенькую эльфийку. — Я виновата, сэр.

— Ты не виновата, — отвечаю непривычно мягко. — Я близорук.

— Добрый вечер. — Это Эван Розье. Садится в кресло напротив.

— Добрый, — иронично соглашаюсь.

Я не заметил наступления вечера... Да, точно. Даже не обедал.

— Принеси нам, пожалуйста, еды. Любой, — прошу эльфа.

Беру стакан с подноса, принесённого эльфийкой (надо узнать её имя), смотрю сквозь прозрачную жидкость на пламя камина и удовлетворённо киваю.

— Дигидрогена монооксид. Угощайтесь, мистер Розье.

Розье берёт с подноса второй стакан, подозрительно смотрит на него, потом внимательно — на меня — и смеётся.

— Спасибо!

— Да на здоровье.

Аккуратно ставлю пустой стакан на поднос. Лорда в доме нет. Что ж. Завтра…

Любуюсь профилем Розье на фоне стремительно темнеющего неба. Прихватываю бутерброд с подноса и ухожу в сторожку.

2.

Лежу лицом к стене, отвернувшись от слепящих солнечных лучей. Можно было бы задёрнуть шторы. Нужно. Но встать я не могу, вот в чём незадача. Приступ болезни, которой нет названия и от которой за чёртову уйму лет я так и не нашёл лекарства, был... Нет, не неожиданным. Был некстати.

Дэдди в Министерстве. Будет ходить за Боудом по пятам и контролировать каждый его вздох. Будет готовить питательный раствор. Несколько дней он выиграет.

Скриплю зубами. Пить. Пытаюсь достать палочку, зло усмехаюсь. Да. Вот так и сдохнешь когда-нибудь. И никто не подаст тебе стакан... монооксида дигидрогена. О, ты, кажется, о чём-то сожалеешь, Август?

Злость на себя, как обычно, придаёт силы. Надо перетерпеть, сейчас будет боль, это просто. Потом... Ты знаешь, что будет потом.

...Маггловский пансион. Размачиваю сухарь в молоке, Крыса уже тычется носом в блюдечко, глажу белую спину. Сидим под кроватью, покрывало до пола. Дом. Я наказан, говорю Крысе, и мы с ней смеёмся. Все пошли в цирк, а я наказан. Вот где цирк-то, да? Позовём Дэдди? Пусть тащит молоко, целую бутылку — ты выпьешь ещё, и я тоже. Дэдди...

Вздрагиваю. Вовремя я очнулся. Нет смысла звать Дэдди. Всё, теперь отлежаться. До вечера. После выматывающих экскурсов в золотое детство я обычно работаю особенно... жёстко.

— Месье Руквуд. Вы живы? — Розье. Опять.

Спокойно отвечаю:

— Жив. Чем обязан?

Пытаюсь повернуть голову — хоть чуть-чуть. С ним Эйвери.

— Что будем делать, если он умер? Ой, мистер Руквуд, извините, — Эйвери, кажется, подпрыгивает, слыша мой голос.

Очень терпеливо повторяю:

— Я жив, Эйвери. Не трогайте ничего руками. — И убедительно добавляю: — Пожалуйста.

Он суёт руки в карманы и отступает на шаг.

— Вы уверены, что живы? У вас что, мигрень? — А вот Розье выглядит совершенно невозмутимым.

— Cogito ergo sum. Не мигрень. Но я не могу, к примеру, встать и предложить вам чаю. Поэтому буду благодарен, если вы кратко выскажетесь и уйдёте.

— Мы можем вам чем-нибудь помочь? — Эйвери спрашивает это срывающимся голосом.

Очень тихо хмыкаю в подушку.

— Можете, мистер Эйвери. Особенно вы. Во-первых, откажитесь от стажировки в моём отделе. Во-вторых, как зовут вашего эльфа? В-третьих... — Тут я вздыхаю. Чертовски хочется пить всё-таки. — Сделайте мне кофе. На столе «Нескафе» в банке.

Эйвери выдыхает.

— Я и так уже отказался, мистер Руквуд. Я... пойду в другой департамент. А мою эльфиню зовут Фиби. Кофе... сейчас!

Эйвери открывает банку с третьего раза. Опасливо подходит к кровати, протягивает мне чашку на вытянутой руке. — Кофе... пожалуйста.

— Спасибо. — Пытаюсь поднять руку и взять чашку. Нет. Не могу. Мерлин, не просить же поить меня, как младенца. — Поставьте пока на стол. Только не...

На столе лежит нераспечатанное письмо от Клариссы. И Розье разглядывает его с непринуждённым интересом. Переводит взгляд на розу в бутылке. Хмыкает.

С трудом всё-таки поворачиваюсь. В упор смотрю на Розье. Очень недобрым взглядом. Стараясь при этом не обращать внимания на Эйвери. С ним надо аккуратно. Дёрнется, заденет что-нибудь… Уже.

На письме расплывается коричневая лужа.

С невозмутимо-доброжелательным выражением на лице Розье медленно направляет палочку на письмо.

— Тергео.

— Не знаю, как вас благодарить, — говорю с интонацией, которую обычно использую в разговоре с эльфами. Внутренне я уже рыдаю. Попросить, что ли, напоить меня кофе всё-таки? С ложечки? — Вы мне так помогли. Теперь, возможно, я могу вам чем-нибудь помочь?

— Извините, — невпопад отвечает Эйвери. — Я случайно залил ваше письмо, я не нарочно.

— Вам уже лучше? — вежливо интересуется Розье.

— Мне хорошо, — заверяю Розье. Мне действительно… хорошо? Чуть не улыбаюсь встревоженному, почему-то бледному до синевы Эйвери... Нет. Души (повелительное наклонение) прекрасные порывы. — Если можно, мистер Эйвери, пришлите мне Фиби.

Закрываю глаза.

— Х-хорошо, мистер Руквуд. Пришлю.

Розье кивает Эйвери: «Пошли» — и оборачивается на пороге:

— Мы к вам ещё зайдём.

Дверь закрывается. Темно. Сейчас появится Фиби, выпью наконец кофе… съем что-нибудь. Письмо от Клариссы прочту. «Мы к вам ещё зайдём». Зачем?

3.

Утро. Превосходно себя чувствую. Статья Клариссы ожидаемо парадоксальна, отчёт Боуда вполне вменяем. Фиби принесла еду. С головой погрузился в работу. Конечно, пока только расчёты, но…

— Мистер Руквуд, к вам можно?

Увидев Эйвери, я даже несколько растерялся.

— Да, можно.

Эйвери входит, придерживая дверь для Розье. На Эване темно-синие бриджи, что-то вроде тельняшки в темно-синюю полоску с рукавами в три четверти и узкий красный шарфик. Оцениваю это как… вполне занятное зрелище.

— Добрый день. Вам сегодня, я вижу, лучше?

— Превосходно себя чувствую, — лучезарно улыбаюсь. И серьёзно добавляю: — Вы вчера действительно помогли мне. Спасибо.

Давно заметил, что чем более я вежлив и приветлив, тем быстрее уносят ноги редкие визитёры.

Эйвери от лучезарной улыбки слегка вздрагивает, но старается взять себя в руки:

— Вы едите имбирное печенье?

Я не думал, конечно, что меня ничего не может удивить. Удивляет многое — вот, к примеру, свойства кристаллов изменять... Многое, в общем.

Но это, так сказать, по работе.

А вот в быту...

Я действительно удивился. Никого не интересовало, что я ем.

— Да, мистер Эйвери. Я ем всё.

— Мистер Руквуд, над чем вы сейчас работаете? Чрезвычайно интересно, для чего может понадобиться помощь американских магглов. Это так экзотично. — Розье, прищурясь, разглядывает мой стол. Проверяет, насколько далеко он может зайти?

Лучший способ это проверить — спросить меня, над чем я работаю. Браво, Эван.

Встаю из-за стола. Подхожу к распахнутому окну, смотрю на сад, аккуратно закрываю створки. Взгляд у Эйвери абсолютно сумасшедший. Успокаиваюсь неожиданно.

— Садитесь, — предлагаю гостям. — Поговорим об экзотике. Вы ведь за этим сюда пришли? Итак. Мне любопытны ваши критерии экзотичности, мистер Розье.

Эйвери послушно садится. Крутит в руках пачку печенья. Розье тоже сел.

— Я полагаю, мистер Руквуд, что экзотичность предполагает нечто, выходящее за рамки среднего, общепринятого, повседневного, рутинного. Например, обычные средние маги, как правило, не переписываются с магглами, потому что не имеют с ними общих дел. Если только они не пишут диссертацию по маггловедению или не выполняют секретного задания.

Достаточно вежливо. Пожимаю плечами.

— Верно. Я не пишу диссертацию по маггловедению, мистер Розье. А в остальном я совершенно обычный средний маг. Мы продолжим?

Делаю три чашки «Нескафе», беру печенье из рук Эйвери. Он не вздрагивает, слава Мерлину.

— Да! — Розье таки продолжает. — Сейчас вы скажете, что выполняете секретное задание и тем самым дадите понять, что дальнейшие расспросы неуместны. Но, мистер Руквуд, я хочу получить ответы на все вопросы в интересах общего дела. Чем вы тут заняты?

Медленно ставлю на стол чашку с кофе. Ярость, неконтролируемая, холодная. Ты… Ты поймёшь? Ты способен это понять? Не замечаю, как оказываюсь рядом с Розье. Одной рукой сдавливаю ему горло. Всматриваюсь в глаза... и рука разжимается.

— Вон, Розье.

Поворачиваюсь к Эйвери:

— Все.

Эйвери сжимает в кармане волшебную палочку, медленно поднимается. Очень спокойно, изо всех сил сдерживаясь, произносит:

— Извините. Он идиот. До свидания.

Розье… Он смотрит на меня растерянно, медленно встаёт, опускает глаза. Уходят. Я с силой бью кулаком в стену сторожки.

В закрытое окно стучится бумажная птичка. Распахиваю створки, читаю. Размашистым почерком Тёмного Лорда: «Дай знать, когда твоя голова будет отдыхать от гениальных идей. Есть тема для обсуждения». Наконец-то. Быстро пишу ответ.

— Мистер Руквуд, вы не заняты? — Стук в дверь.

— Иду к Лорду, мистер Мальсибер. — Открываю и остаюсь стоять на пороге.

— Да? То есть на такие прозаичные вещи, как питание и милое человеческое общение, времени у вас, как всегда, не остается? — Мальсибер улыбается и не думает сдвигаться с места. Жёлто-карие глаза смотрят в упор, в рыжих волосах вспыхивают и гаснут искры света.

— Я питался, — серьёзно заверяю его. — И сейчас у меня была порция милого человеческого общения.

— Мистер Руквуд, — Алекс усмехается, — вы их совсем запугали или не очень?

Понимаю, как я устал. Парадоксальным образом понимаю также, что вот от этого разговора мне станет легче. Разворачиваюсь, возвращаюсь в дом. Киваю Мальсиберу:

— Входите. У меня есть немного времени.

Алекс переступает порог.

— Я вообще-то вас в сад хотел позвать. Правда, мистер Руквуд, я не настаиваю на общении, но... ваше пристойное питание — моя прямая обязанность. В конце концов, я здесь хозяин.

— В сад? Нет. Мистер Мальсибер. Еду мне приносит Фиби. Это бывает всегда вовремя, и её общество мне приятно. Более того — его вполне достаточно. Я признателен вам за сторожку. До недавнего времени она тоже меня вполне устраивала. — Отвожу глаза. — Я сорвался сегодня. И могу сорваться ещё. Мне этого не хочется.

— Я очень, очень рад, что вы довольны, — Мальсибер широко улыбается. — Только... Что значит «сорвался»? И как я могу вам помочь в предотвращении подобного? Извините, но наложить на сторожку Фиделиус или применить какие-либо другие подобные меры я все же не согласен.

— Можете, это просто. Не привлекайте меня к участию... в массовых мероприятиях. Дружеские чаепития, настольные игры. — Задумываюсь. — Нет, не представляю, как это обычно у вас проходит. Просто — не надо. Я предупредил.

— А если кто-то из гостей всё же решит вас навестить, и вы ... как там... «сорвётесь»? Тогда так хвалимая вами эльфийка будет вынуждена копать могилу у дальней стены сада, или хватит банального «Эванеско»? Август, я не собираюсь доверять практически никому из собравшейся здесь компании, о смерти половины из них я никогда не удосужусь пожалеть. Но... вы же понимаете, что безопасность нескольких человек меня волнует необычайно сильно? Вы достаточно разумны. Неужели это так трудно — держать себя в руках?

Смотрю на Алекса в упор.

— Да. Мне трудно держать себя в руках. Я пытаюсь работать. Но работать здесь — кромсать раковые клетки тупым кухонным ножом. Тем не менее я… не опасен. — Усмехаюсь невесело. — Если уж я сожалею — я действительно сожалею! — о том, что был просто невежлив, то предполагать, будто я смогу причинить вред кому-то из ваших гостей, — смешно.

— Смешно, не спорю. Но, во-первых, это действительно моя обязанность. А во-вторых... мистер Руквуд, вы даже не представляете, насколько это иногда полезно — быть смешным... Решает многие проблемы. — Алекс тепло улыбается.

— Я представляю, Алекс, — улыбаюсь ему в ответ. Кажется, отпускает… — Отлично представляю. Сейчас мне действительно надо идти. Лорд хотел меня видеть.

— Да, конечно, — Мальсибер подходит к двери, уже раскрыв ее, разворачивается: — Я попрошу гостей больше вас не навещать. Надеюсь, вас это устроит?

— Я предлагал сразу написать это на дверях сторожки. Теперь уже не стоит. Но спасибо.

Алекс вздыхает.

— А что, написать самостоятельно вы не смогли? Извините, я считал, что вы маг.

— И магом быть необязательно. Магглы тоже писать умеют. Но я ценю чужую собственность. У вас тут... красиво, Мальсибер, — уже уходя, откровенно любуюсь садом.

Алекс задумчиво провожает меня взглядом.

4.

…Заканчиваю письмо идиомой, услышанной от Долохова. И ещё одной. И ещё. Боуд, кретин. Вообразил, что он умнее эльфа. Из-за этого пришлось потратить полдня на переписку. Был бы на месте — хватило бы Империо.

Да что там за шум, в саду? Выглядываю в окно. Эйвери и Розье валяют дурака. Дуэль. Пожимаю плечами и хочу отойти, но тут Розье рухнул на траву, а Эйвери... Эйвери не видно. Всматриваюсь пристальнее. Достаю палочку и дёргаюсь к двери. Бросаю ещё взгляд в окно — и, усмехнувшись, возвращаюсь к столу. Розье уже стоит на ногах. Прослеживаю возможную траекторию Ренервейта. Долохов. Из окна. Разумно. А тебе захотелось побегать, Август? С палочкой наизготовку, по тенистым аллеям? Спасая Эвана Розье?

«Милое человеческое общение». Почему-то вспомнил, как Джоунс пытался опекать меня, когда после Хогвартса юный Август только появился в Отделе тайн. Угощал чаем, притаскивал еду какую-то домашнюю. Будто бы есть нечего. Напрягало. Куда он потом делся, Джоунс? А. Я ж его потом и уволил.

Забираюсь на кровать с ногами, открываю атлас и призываю Фиби. Зачем-то прошу бутылку красного вина. Пытаюсь ножом открыть пробку. Увлёкся, горка стружек засыпала страницу с изображением головного мозга человека, фиксированного в формалине. В быту я редко прибегаю к магии. А пью ещё реже. Практически никогда.

— Мистер Руквуд! Извините. Мне нужно с вами поговорить.

А. Конечно. Вот оно и пришло, милое человеческое общение.

— Входите, мистер Эйвери, — Прищурясь, смотрю, сколько там осталось в бутылке. Ещё осталось.

— У меня к вам один вопрос, мистер Руквуд, — хмуро глядя куда-то под ноги, спрашивает Эйв. — И он не касается ни вашей работы, ни вашей жизни. Я задам его и сразу уйду. Можно его задать?

— А задайте, — задумчиво соглашаюсь. Мне только что пришла в голову мысль, что к вину подошёл бы сыр.

Эйвери поднимает голову, глядит недоверчиво. Да, я пью, Эйвери.

— Зачем Лорд нас здесь собрал? Может… Мне кажется… — Он набирается решимости и продолжает: — Он ищет предателя. Один из нас… Кто это может быть?

— Это не я. Возможно, это даже не вы. — Стряхиваю стружки с атласа, прищурясь, любуюсь роскошнейшей воронкой гипофиза. — Вы умеете читать мысли, Эйвери? Я — нет. Я пытался. Но люди чаще всего не думают. Вообще. Клубок мыслеформ. — Я ёжусь и прикладываюсь к бутылке. — Крауч? Почему бы и нет.

— Мысли не умею. Эмоции — умею, — Эйвери так серьёзен... — Я практически уверен, что это не Крауч. Хотя... я могу ошибаться, Барти слишком эмоционален, очень трудно его чувствовать. Но… Барти вызывает во мне только жалость и сочувствие. А предатель… вызвал бы инстинктивный ужас.

Смешно. Вот правда смешно.

— Инстинктивный ужас. А. У меня никто инстинктивного ужаса не вызывает, вот в чём проблема. Разве что вы, мистер Эйвери, когда стоите так близко... вот к этому, — указываю рукой на серебристый шар на столе — мою походную лабораторию.

Эйвери бросает хмурый взгляд на шар.

— Можете не переживать, мистер Руквуд. Я ухожу. Надеюсь, вы хорошо проведете время. Жаль, что вчера так вышло. Мой кузен — идиот. До свидания.

Гляжу вслед. «Да, ваш кузен идиот, Эйвери», — охотно соглашаюсь и с сожалением отбрасываю бутылку. Вовремя. Потому что в сторожку входит Лорд. Еле успеваю прошептать «Эванеско». Лорд садится на стул у глухой стены, оглядывает помещение, снимает с полки и вертит в руках банку «Нескафе».

— Говорят, это редкостная гадость, мой Лорд.

— Вместо «банального» кофе ты пьешь какой-то маггловский суррогат. Тебе не хватает средств на приличные продукты?

— Мне хватает средств, Повелитель. Кофе, — пожалуй, единственная привычка, которая у меня есть.

— Я надеюсь, ты не будешь молчать, когда их будет не хватать. Я не спрашиваю, как продвигаются твои исследования, потому что уверен — положительными результатами ты поделишься со мной первым.

— Они уже становятся положительными. Если в ближайшие дни я вернусь в Отдел, процесс ускорится. Я не думаю, что среди нас есть предатель, милорд.

— Ты настолько безразличен и невнимателен к соратникам, что наверняка ошибаешься. Но ты можешь описать типаж... человека, который способен на предательство. Твои гипотезы помогут мне его найти.

Тихо соглашаюсь:

— Вы бесконечно правы, мой Лорд. Разрешите мне подумать.

— Конечно, я не тороплю тебя. До вечера еще есть время. — Лорд открывает дверь, оборачивается с порога и добавляет очень буднично: — И еще. Август. Мне очень не хотелось бы узнать, что этот предатель — ты.

«Это точно не я, мой Лорд», — прижимаюсь лбом к холодному стеклу.

Я просто безразличен и невнимателен. Просто. Люди — это вам не так элементарно, как кристаллогенезис.

Психологический портрет предателя. Смотрю на лист пергамента с омерзением, чертыхаюсь и выхожу в сад. Это немыслимо. Я не могу связать двух строк. Да, я имел дело с людьми... точнее, с некоторыми их частями.

Беспомощность. Какое гадкое ощущение.

Сажусь в траву возле сторожки, прищурясь, бесцельно гляжу в стремительно сливово-чернеющее небо. Чей-то тёмный силуэт эффектно вырисовывается на фоне заката.

— Розье, — констатирую очевидное.

Он вздрагивает и застывает.

— Добрый вечер, Розье, — задумчиво сообщаю ему. — Что вы знаете о психологическом портрете? Общая концепция?

Эван даже слегка приоткрывает рот от удивления. Будем считать, что я этого не заметил.

— Это вы в Сфинкса играете, Руквуд? Сейчас последуют еще два вопроса, и если я не отвечу, вы меня съедите? Психологический портрет обычно составляется, исходя из собранных данных согласно выбранной методологии.

— Если бы, — признаюсь искренно и мрачно. — Не съем я вас. Не за что пока. Чудесная фраза. Вы продолжайте. Только конкретнее: психологический портрет возможного предателя.

— Это очень просто, Руквуд. По возможным предателям давно существует статистика. Странно, что вы этого не знаете. Определенно, это белый гетеросексуальный мужчина от 20 до 50 лет... ммм... обычной, ничем не привлекательной наружности. Ах, это не совсем психологический. Его психология: он страдает от своей заурядности и поэтому хочет всем показать, какой он на самом деле крутой. Вывод: нам нужно искать того, кто подходит под это описание.

Бред. Прекрасный, сияющий бред. Но ведь что-то в этом есть, наверное. Страдает. От заурядности. Никто не примет на свой счёт. А подходит всем. Доработать — и... Может получиться.

— Это подходит, Розье, — киваю я и чувствую, что должен сказать ещё что-то. Но не знаю, что. А, вот. — Спасибо, Эван.

5.

...Возвращаясь от Лорда в сторожку, натыкаюсь на Эйвери. Он сидит на траве, длинная чёлка почти закрыла бледное лицо. Что-то не так. А, огневиски. Бутылка. Оцениваю ситуацию. Левитирую стаканы (два!) и, кажется, шоколад. Сам себя не узнаю.

— А, это вы, — Эйвери вздыхает. — Вы же не пьете.

— Да? — не верю я. — Вчера пил, вроде бы. Налейте мне, Эйвери.

Горлышко бутылки стучит о край стакана.

— Ладно, будем цивилизованно напиваться. Вы всё еще считаете Крауча предателем, да? А я... я не хочу!

И вдруг он... зарыдал, размазывая слезы по щекам.

Я вздрагиваю. Смотрю на Эйвери, на стакан... Что делать со стаканом, понятнее. Залпом пью. Это... да.

— Чёрт... Как вы это пьёте.

Становится жарко, сердце колотится. Меня накрывает волной боли, и отчаяния, и...

— Эйвери. Перестань. Пп...пожалуйста.

Он вытирает слезы и — очень спокойно:

— Извините. Нервы. Потому и пью. Может, вам лучше вина вызвать из дома?

Меня передёргивает. Ещё и вина?

— Не надо, Эйвери.

Ставлю стакан на землю. Вглядываюсь в абсолютно бесстрастное лицо, улыбаюсь и ухожу в сторожку.

Эйвери отбросил стакан и взял бутылку. Ч-чёрт. Что я могу...

Рухнул на кровать. Психологические портреты. Рука на горле Розье, мокрое от слёз спокойное лицо Эйвери, Алекс на пороге сторожки. Пью второй день. Твою мать.

Перед глазами рассыпались цветные пятна, алым засияла воронка гипофиза, и почти затянуло, унесло. Тонкий слабый голос протянул:

— Ах, я насилу проснулась… Прошу извинить… Я еще совсем растрепанная…

Руквуд сконцентрировался. Роза в тёмно-зелёной бутылке кивнула ему и мягко потянулась навстречу.

— Мне холодно, накрой меня колпаком, — попросила она. — Тут сквозняки, между прочим. Уже осень, я чувствую.

— Август, — сказал Август.

Разговариваю с розой. Нормально.

— Кажется, пора завтракать? Пожалуйста, позаботься обо мне.

Остро захотелось ещё огневиски. Себе и даме. Руквуд вяло взмахнул палочкой — получилась всё-таки вода.

— Да, да, спасибо. Я люблю тебя, — услышал он. — Моя вина, что ты этого не знал. Да это и не важно. Но ты был такой же глупый, как и я. Постарайся быть счастливым… Мне от тебя ничего не нужно, даже колпак. Должна же я стерпеть двух-трех гусениц, если хочу познакомиться с бабочками. Они, должно быть, прелестны.

— С чего ты взяла? — хмуро спросил Руквуд. — Видел я этих бабочек. Омерзительны.

— А то кто же станет меня навещать? Ты ведь будешь далеко.

— Да? — удивился Руквуд. — Это неплохо...

— Да не тяни же, это невыносимо! Решил уйти — так уходи.

— А куда? — тихо сказал Руквуд и засмеялся. — Куда?

Воронка гипофиза накрыла его с головой.

Проснулся. Обнаружил в руке розу. Помотал головой и засунул её обратно в бутылку. Хорошо, что мне обычно ничего не снится. А пить я больше не буду. Кофе (в банке его на донышке, экономить), сухари и печенье на блюдце. Горка почты на столе.

Просматриваю конверты. Как всегда, отчёт от «Гринпис» о ходе кампании против тестирования на животных. Идея прижилась и бурно расцветала. Это меня забавляет.

Остальные письма — после.

Возможный предатель. Мерлин. Откуда мне-то знать…

Руквуд постарался представить соратников. Сложно. Более или менее он знал только Долохова. Год назад на научной конференции в СССР ("Достижения советской кристаллографии под руководством КПСС") Долохов навестил его в маггловской гостинице, сломал кипятильник и активно звал на экскурсию по злачным местам Конотопа. Руквуд между тем уже вот-вот должен был ехать совсем на другую экскурсию — на местную фабрику народной игрушки, и Долохов увязался следом, влез в старенький "пазик", пугая магглов редкой экспрессивностью речи и манер. Впрочем, юные ассистентки ему внимали в экстазе. Это ещё хорошо, что он был тогда вполне благодушен, ни одного не то что непростительного — даже боевого заклятия. Но магглам всё равно пришлось стирать память после экскурсии — на фабрике Антонин развлекался как может. Особенно Руквуду запомнилось семейство матрёшек, самая большая — Тёмный Лорд, естественно. Руквуд не вглядывался в остальных, потому что как раз обсуждал с Клариссой недостатки спектрального анализа.

Да. Негусто. Как я не хочу никуда выходить. Никого видеть.

Работать. Я работаю. Всё.

6.

Просыпаюсь от запаха гари, кашляю. Всё в дыму. О. У нас пожар. Выхожу в сад, оцениваю масштаб. Лорд в гневе. Мне становится холодно. Констатирую:

— Мы доиграемся.

Возвращаюсь в сторожку. Пинаю пустую банку из-под «Нескафе». Деградация и распад личности.

Почта. Беру первое попавшееся.

Пишу вам уже 56-е письмо, а вы всё не отзываетесь. Между тем моё изобретение не имеет аналогов и используется мною с пользой для общества вот уже два месяца. Как мне пришла в голову эта идея. Есть такой закон — переход количества в качество. Проще говоря, если чего-то много, то оно сильнее действует. Я пробовал применить его как-нибудь к практической деятельности, потому что практика критерий истины, как сказано в моей настольной книге "Магия для чайников". Я решил увеличить мощность волшебной палочки самым естественным образом. То есть изобрёл суперволшебную палочку, её размер 50 дюймов, можно использовать рукоятку старой метлы или лопаты, но это я потому что сам не работаю с деревом, нет инструмента. Внутре у неё неонка и волос единорога из моей сломанной палочки, а для усиления ещё немного летучего пороха, амулет и кое-что ещё но это личное.

Я два месяца ею пользуюсь и заметил эффекты, о которых написал в Приложении-1. Ещё она светится и самопроизвольно возгорается но это побочное.

Очень жду ответа до завтра, а лучше приеду.

С уважением и научным приветом

М.-С. Бременс

Руквуд. Разберитесь. Умоляю. Два ящика "Нескафе".

Замминистра подпись неразборчива

Этим я занимаюсь. Этим. Хорошо, что никто не слышит, как я смеюсь.

7.

Ты автор множества покойников, только и всего.

Слова звучали веско и спокойно, бились в виски.

Руквуд резко открыл глаза и сел.

Я автор множества покойников.

Защита сломана. Блокада эмоций, методично и старательно поставленная им перед началом проекта «Биоматериал». Не сбой, сбой он вытерпел. Теперь сны затопят его сознание, разнесут вдрызг, сметут тщательно установленную плотину.

Встать. Открыть окно. Август всмотрелся в страшное, беззвёздное, чёрное небо.

Я просто человек.

Руквуд отшатнулся от окна. Зеркало. В сторожке его нет. Трансфигурировал атлас в зеркало, прислонил к стене. Сел на пол. Встретился взглядом с потемневшими, пустыми глазами.

Я-то думал: мне всё можно.

Отражение оскалилось.

— Ради науки?

— У меня есть что-то ещё?

Отстраниться. Абстрагироваться. Вспомнить эти чёртовы дни.

Розье. Трудно формулировать. Интерес. Вызов. Ярость. Благодарность. Мгновенное, ощутимое тепло, укол то ли сожаления, то ли... Руквуд криво усмехнулся. Он не знал, как это назвать, но смотреть на Розье было почти так же захватывающе, как на игру света на гранях кристалла. Нет. Без почти.

Мальсибер. Тяжёлый, вежливый, ехидный взгляд. Алекс видит меня таким, каков я есть. Это мне помогло. Или убило. Посмотрим.

Эйвери... Мягко улыбнулся, прикрыл глаза. Эмоции. Вот так, вкрадчиво, от полусерьёзного раздражения до момента, когда перехватывает дыхание. Чужая боль, которую я впервые за каким-то хреном чувствую. Не знаю, что с этим делать.

Не надо было подпускать их. Не надо было никого подпускать.

В зеркале отразились люди. И я уже не могу отвести взгляд.

Сижу за столом, верчу в руках сухарь (есть не могу, кофе закончился, в пустой банке поселился паук с круглыми, как блюдце, глазами). Растягивать удовольствие дальше некуда. Если Лорд не откажется от поисков, ещё один день прелестного, классического самоанализа с сопоставлением звёздного неба и нравственного закона мне гарантирован. Потом можно будет... Да. Вот и неясно, что именно. Зависит от.

Откладываю так и не съеденный за все эти весёлые деньки сухарь и придвигаю к себе пергамент. Нарисовал кошку с привязанным к спине бутербродом. Маслом кверху. Получилась почти кошка, хотя где-то и крыса. Крыс я раньше рисовал. Давно. Кошка всегда приземляется на лапы? Бутерброд падает маслом вниз? Хотелось посмотреть на зависшую в воздухе кошку, выясняющую отношения с бутербродом: кто кого сборет? Перед глазами парили даже несколько кошек. И бутербродов.

Как долго я смогу не спать?

Стук в дверь.

— Входите.

Мальсибер. Я... почти обрадовался?

— Мистер Руквуд, — Алекс переступает порог, но дверь пока захлопывать не торопится. — Вы по-прежнему придерживаетесь мнения, что визиты в вашу... ммм... келью крайне нежелательны и лишь мешают вам?

— Нет, — коротко и честно. — Ситуация изменилась.

Бросаю взгляд на зеркало. Надо было его убрать.

— Знаете, — Алекс медлит секунду и всё же закрывает дверь сторожки. — Меня это радует. Хотя... я ведь шел сюда, к вам, именно для того, чтобы извиниться за Эйвери. Теперь, я правильно понимаю, необходимость в извинениях отпала?

Алекс мельком смотрит на бумаги, лежащие на столе. Рисунки его наверняка несколько удивили.

— Извиниться за Эйвери? — В первые секунды я правда не понимаю. — Вроде бы я сам наткнулся на него возле сторожки. Не помню. Не надо извиняться. Садитесь куда-нибудь, Алекс.

— Спасибо, мистер Руквуд, — Алекс сел на стул, который стоял около стола. (На самом верхнем пергаменте было изображено что-то вроде броненосца, перевязанного веревочкой, да к тому же еще и с кокетливым бантиком сбоку. Алекс искренно понадеялся, что это не очередная разработка сверхмощного магического оружия.) — Я действительно рад. Тогда... могу с вами просто поговорить?

— Конечно, — я тем временем нарисовал ещё одну кошку. Уже машинально. Они получались всё лучше и лучше.

Алекс задумчиво разглядывает нового «броненосца» и пририсовывает животному на рисунке пару бантиков. Что ж, раз ему так больше нравится...

— Я не буду утверждать, что у меня хорошо развита интуиция. Это неправда. Но я думаю, что предателем может быть Регулус.

Пожимаю плечами. Одобряю бантики и оставляю листок с кошками Алексу.

— Я не знаю. Мой список длиннее. Только вас, Алекс, там нет. Потому что если это вы, я умываю руки.

К бантикам добавилась пара воздушных шаров, так, для большей красоты. Они придали конструкции кошка/бутерброд определённость. А вот парадоксальность убрали.

Внезапно понимаю, что усну прямо сейчас. За столом. Головой на пергаменте с кошками. И кто знает, что со мной произойдёт в этом сне. Надо остаться одному. Мальсиберу совершенно точно не следует этого видеть.

— Мы ещё поговорим об этом, если вы захотите, — встаю, сгребаю со стола изрисованный пергамент и забрасываю его в угол. — Хотя никакой логики в нашем пребывании у вас в гостях я не вижу. Особенно… в моём пребывании. Сейчас я попробую поработать. До вечера.

— Правда, мистер Руквуд, где здесь логика? Один сплошной абсурд... Непрекращающееся безумное чае... винопитие. — За время разговора Алекс пририсовал животному парочку рогов и большие, пушистые усы. Кажется, ему действительно было жалко выкинутый рисунок. — До вечера. Я надеюсь, мы действительно еще поговорим с вами.

Алекс ушёл. Подбираю пергамент, разглаживаю его и прячу среди книг.

— Добрый вечер, Август.

Лорд входит стремительно. Берёт банку из-под кофе, вертит её в руках. Не глядя на меня, продолжает:

— Я хочу заранее попросить у тебя прощения на случай возможной ошибки. Если это окажешься не ты. Но если это твоих рук дело... — банка вспыхнула зеленым пламенем и превратилась в маленький черный шарик, — то нам будет не до разговоров.

Кидает шарик мне на колени и наводит на меня палочку. Не могу пошевелиться. Холодные сильные пальцы прикасаются к моим вискам. Концентрируюсь и закрываю в своём сознании последние дни… Эмоции. Розье, Алекс, Эйв. Незачем… Это… не дам. Остальное… пусть.

Лорд медленно отводит взгляд.

— Ты можешь аппарировать. Утром. В Министерство. Работай, Август.

Кивает мне и выходит из сторожки.

Сжимаю шарик в руке. Пусть так.

8.

Просыпаюсь. Невидящими глазами смотрю в потолок. Стираю кровь с искусанных губ. Улыбаюсь. Проснулся же.

Поднимаю с пола оплавленный чёрный шарик. Паук тоже сгорел. Ненавижу бессмысленную трату… ресурсов? жизни? Эванеско.

Я вернулся в лабораторию. Биоматериал выжил. Я добился успеха. Конечно, это только начало эксперимента. О конечной цели никто, кроме меня, не имеет и отдалённого представления.

Ни Розье, ни Эйвери, ни Мальсибера я скорее всего не увижу.

Только сны. Буду держаться, пока могу.

Роза пустила корни, я её высадил там, в саду, к остальным.


	2. Часть 2. Сны. 1980-й. Август

Караул  
караул устал  
караул упал  
караул уснул

Час между собакой и волком. В серых сумерках моя мантия сливалась со стеной магазина в Лютном переулке. Изредка кто-то торопливо проходил мимо, бросив косой взгляд, растворялся, очертания таяли. Ветер догрызал разорванный плакат Министерства. "Соблюдайте осторожность". Я был осторожен. Тут безопаснее, чем в какой-нибудь уютной норе, где сочится тёплый жёлтый свет, белые тарелки на скатерти. В любой момент — чёрная метка, хруст осколков под ногами.

Я стоял у стены, сумеречная серая рябь сгущалась в фигуры. Отряд авроров, смущённое, напряжённое лицо министра.

— Я вынужден, Август.

Он, твою мать, вынужден.

— Война. Соображения безопасности. Ваши кристаллы, Август... непредсказуемы.

Дверь запечатана. Мои кристаллы. Впрочем, их там нет. Выжжено.

Всё... выжжено. Пепел перемешан с тоскою, час между собакой и волком, мне некуда деться.

— Мистер Руквуд?

Я посмотрел в упор и не спросил, как его имя. Перебросившись несколькими фразами, мы аппарировали в лес, листья равнодушно скользили, касаясь волос. Октябрь, луна светила в полную силу, да если бы и нет. Я слушал.

— Магическим экспериментам не приносит пользу положение, когда интересы мага-экспериментатора, решившего шагнуть чуть в сторону, заглянуть немного дальше, контролирует инстанция, нацелившаяся исключительно на робкое усовершенствование того, что отвечает интересам дня. Соображения... Всегда соображения безопасности, коммерческой выгоды, практической пользы, немедленной отдачи. Экономии средств. Вы экономили средства, мистер Руквуд? — Ироничный вопрос не требовал ответа.

Мы говорили о ряде независимых лабораторий, неподконтрольных никому, о гарантированной свободе в выборе тематики исследований. Об информационной сети, соединяющей эти лаборатории.

Тёмные глаза остро блеснули, когда я сказал о сотрудничестве с магглами. Блеснули и погасли. Так же, алым, блеснули они ещё однажды, когда, усмехнувшись, на вопрос, чем же я займусь теперь, я равнодушно предположил: выяснением пределов жизнеспособности организма.

— Это полезнее, чем пытаться изменить реальность, — мягко подтвердил Тот, которого после этой беседы я стал звать Тёмным лордом. И, глядя мне в глаза, переформулировал: — Выяснением отсутствия пределов жизнеспособности, Август?

Через несколько дней на моей левой руке чёрным огнём горела метка. Даже сквозь сон я чувствовал смутный гул, ток пламени, пульсацию смерти? жизни? Я не знал.

Мир был мал  
мир был как вокзал  
только ветер дул  
страшный ветер дул

Кофе в привокзальной забегаловке горчил. Я смял бумажный стакан, выбросил в урну. Очередной поезд ушёл с вокзала «Чаринг-кросс», прогудев низко, по-шмелиному, немногочисленные магглы с сумками и чемоданами растаяли в ночном холодном воздухе. Ещё кофе.

Я поднял воротник пальто, прошёл по пустому перрону. То ли тень померещилась мне в жидком голубом свете фонаря, то ли… Парень сидел, сгорбившись, спрятав лицо в ладонях. Я коснулся его плеча, парень дёрнулся, вскинул шальные глаза, почти простонал:

— Отвали…

Он был пьян, худые лопатки вздрагивали под тонким свитером.

Что ж. Он… подходит.

Империо.

Маггл неуверенно, шатаясь, встал. Я взял его за руку, сжал дрожащие пальцы.

Аппарацию он перенёс хреново. В Отдел я втащил его на руках, положил на стол. Сейчас ты уснёшь наконец, всё... Спи. Парень всхлипнул и задышал ровно, спокойно, напряжение отпускало, слабая улыбка тронула губы.

Я прищурился. Палочка резко рассекла воздух. Глубокий, почти бескровный разрез, мозг поместил в питательный раствор, он бился, пульсировал там, в бледно-зелёной жидкости.

Бессмертие? Способность к неограниченно долгому индивидуальному существованию. Попробую стимуляцию гибких звеньев. Восстановление функций при повреждениях, совершенствование механизма детектора ошибок…

Кофе. Опять кофе, «Чаринг-кросс», серый рассвет. Ветер швырял в глаза острую снежную пыль, гнал бумажный стакан по перрону. Я глотал сухой колючий холод, через пару часов в Министерство, надо домой, переодеться, только вот…

От него  
никуда не деться  
разве только в детство  
или в сны  
да и то  
снам конечно тесно  
не хватает места  
головы

Нет звуков, исчезли. Медленно, так медленно плывут в воздухе, вращаясь, огромные неповоротливые куски, осколки, пыль, и вдруг — чёрное небо. Оно дрожит, набухает, раскалывается. Опрокидывается, но земли нет, ничего нет совсем. Бесконечное падение, отложенный, неосуществившийся крик, потому что я кричу, кричу, кричу, беззвучно открывая рот. Отсроченная смерть.

Сон всего лишь. Я знал, что мне снится. Лондон, 1940-й. Прямое попадание бомбы в лабораторию родителей. Мне месяц от роду.

Надо проснуться. Надо…

Боль. Рвущая на куски тело. Выжигающая сознание. Взрывающаяся зелёным гноем. Я лопаюсь, как перезревшее яблоко, плыву в горячечном бреду. Пить. Только я не умею. Я? Меня нет. Я покрываюсь чешуёй, переплавляюсь во что-то, в кого-то. Выгораю дотла, до холодных углей. Они перекатываются там, внутри. Чадят.

Сон. Тоже сон. Я знал. Драконья оспа. 1944-й. Три года. Открыть глаза…

Серый безликий призрак соткался из сумеречного света. Мне почему-то надо заглянуть ему в лицо. Но я не могу догнать, не могу протянуть руку, даже рассмотреть — не могу. Худые лопатки сведены, голова запрокинута…

Стоп. Знаю. Не…

Левая рука пульсирует. Хрупкий лёд идёт трещинами. Череп ухмыляется ласково и печально, змея свивается в восьмёрку, бесконечность поднимает пустые глаза и раскрывает объятия. Падай, я ловлю.

Вот окно и дверь, вот кровать и полка  
пол и потолок, стол и стул  
каждый Божий зверь смотрит волком  
тихо — хоть кричи  
караул

Я шагал от стены к стене, кружил по комнате, брал бесцельно то журнал, то книгу, листал, откладывал. Всё не имело смысла. Вспомнил, как биоматериал бился о стенки аквариума, щупальца воспоминаний тянулись и бессильно опадали, опаловая слизь оседала на дне. Я смотрел на его отчаянные попытки дотянуться, дотронуться, коснуться жизни ли, смерти, всё равно. Одиночество. Неужели это страшнее, чем обречённость на смерть? Безысходнее?

Я смотрел, а потом медленно поднял палочку. Луч белого пламени, мозг прекращает своё бессмысленное, бесконечное движение — по кругу, от стены и до стены, — раскручивается клубок серебристых нитей, годы спрессовываются в секунды — прожито. Облако набухает, светится изнутри, проливается дождём, испаряющимся, тающим. Пустой аквариум. Всё. Хорош бы я был, если бы не имел в запасе способ избавиться от потенциально бессмертного, правда?

От стены до стены, к окну. На столе — книги, журналы, кружка остывшего кофе с радужными разводами. Пространство исказилось, покрылось плёнкой, сморщилось и раскололось вдребезги.

Отпусти  
смена караула  
до кости продуло  
в синеве  
опусти  
опусти дуло  
слишком много гула  
в голове

Теперь я всё время видел сны, наяву — тоже. Призраки топтались, монотонно раскачивались в серых сумерках, всегда, неважно — день ли, ночь. Я мог рассмотреть реальность, если прищуриться, если очень постараться, я глядел на небо, просвечивающее сквозь пепельные смутные силуэты. Небо. Я, значит, на улице. Я иду. Куда?

— Куда ты идёшь? — спросил тихий, бестелесный голос. — Иди к нам. Иди с нами. Нам страшно.

Да, голоса, я их слышу, это очень нехороший симптом, потому что они всё ближе, скоро я смогу протянуть руку, и безумие осторожно погладит ладонь, поведёт. Пальцы схватили воздух, кто-то испуганно отшатнулся от меня, что-то сказал? Я не понял. Тихо ответил:

— Простите.

Что у меня осталось взамен гаснущего разума? Почти ничего, пожалуй. Воля. Я шёл, сжав зубы, призрачный конвой расступался и вновь неумолимо смыкался за моей спиной. Если бы проблеск надежды. Если бы я мог просить. Но я не могу. Некого. Пустота.

Караул  
Караул устал  
Караул упал  
Караул уснул...


	3. Часть 3. Опыты. 1980-й. Август-сентябрь

1.

Перед глазами мерцают серые тени. Будто бы маггловский киномеханик крутит старую стёртую, многократно разорванную и склеенную невпопад киноленту. Тёплые руки сжимают мои запястья и аккуратно отводят ладони от лица. Алекс сидит на полу напротив меня и улыбается.

— Помните, Август, я вам обещал рассказать, как впервые убил человека? Вы согласны слушать?

С усилием поднимаю глаза. Я...

Я сижу на толстом ковре у камина. Рядом — пустая бутылка.

— Я всегда согласен вас слушать, Алекс.

— Это было где-то в августе. Как раз после Хога. Я только работать начал. И мы тогда вечером после работы с какой-то из сотрудниц отдела по связям с магглами гулять пошли. Ну... знаете, такая романтическая прогулка. По Лондону. Ага.

Ну вот мы так гуляли, гуляли и немного заблудились — темно, улочки какие-то. И, в лучших маггловских традициях, — толпа, человека три. Деньги требуют. Я тогда рассердился так. Сначала эту Ширли, Шелли, Анжелу... не помню, глупое маггловское имя, заступефаил. А потом их. Заавадил.

Подумал так, подумал... Ну и изрезал их еще сектусемпрой — а что, им ведь уже не больно. Повесил метку и с девчонкой этой трансгрессировал. Потом ей память так потер немного и всё. Понимаете? Всё. Мне не было ни страшно, ни жалко, ни тем более стыдно. Вам все еще кажется, что убить нескольких человек, пытаясь добиться бессмертия, — это гораздо хуже?

Хуже. Лучше. Тёмные силуэты без лиц — я не смотрел им в лицо. Биоматериал. Безвольный, покорный биоматериал на операционном столе. Вы же понимаете, Алекс. И тем не менее...

— Алекс, — улыбка почти получается. — Вы несравнимые вещи сравниваете. Знали бы вы, как я вам благодарен за это.

— Разве несравнимые? Август, раз я их сравниваю, а они молча сравниваются, не сопротивляются и не пищат, значит вполне себе. Так что, — Мальсибер усмехается, — не надо благодарностей. Я просто вспомнил о том, что вам обещал.

В руке — снова бокал с вином. Машинально пью. Алекс глядит в глаза и протягивает плитку горького шоколада.

Из дневника Августа Руквуда.

...Прошло дней десять после возвращения из поместья Мальсибера. Сны я видел уже наяву. Реальность — сквозь них, прищурясь. Надо было очень сосредотачиваться на каждом действии. Концентрироваться. Во время работы ещё удавалось. После я проваливался в бесконечный повтор кадров — лица без черт, тёмные силуэты, вереницей уходящие в клубящуюся, живую тьму. И боль.

Алекса я встретил в коридоре Министерства, поздно вечером. Он поздоровался, я кивнул, не особо понимая, кто это. Силуэт. Один из. Всё путалось. Он загородил мне дорогу — как тогда, в сторожке. Внимательно посмотрел и отступил. А потом, у выхода, подошёл, молча взял за руку — и мы аппарировали на Альберт-парк, к нему. Мне было всё равно.

Тогда я напился по-настоящему, в 40 лет — впервые в жизни. И выключился на час-полтора — совсем. Без снов. После этого я смог говорить. Этим мы и занимались несколько суток подряд — пили и разговаривали. Иногда я всё-таки спал, и это было почти терпимо. Алекс обычно сидел рядом и, подозреваю, держал меня за руку, как ребёнка. Потому что даже во сне я чувствовал защиту. Уже не пытаюсь понять, почему. Когда он спал, не знаю.

Сны не исчезли, но меня получилось отстраниться. Будто бы прозрачный экран из материала, которому нет аналогов, отделил моё сознание от неконтролируемого, тёмного хаоса. Ведь я был в нём уже, уже тонул. Теперь меня защищало нечто вроде тёплого облака. О природе этого явления я размышлял тщательнее, чем даже о моём нереализованном Кристалле, меняющем реальность. Всё просто на самом деле, кто бы мог подумать, что настолько. Сложнее оказалось в это поверить.

Я наконец смог анализировать то, что видел во сне. Очевидное: клубящаяся, живая тьма была завесой на Арке Смерти. Люди из снов уходили туда. Над этим уже можно было работать.

Мир, размытый до немого-серого, стал проявляться, обретал звук, плоть, цвет. Помню, как утром я проснулся на диване в гостиной Алекса, сел, откинул плед — и уставился на этот плед во все глаза. Он был рыжий, тёплого такого, осеннего цвета. Как листья. Как волосы Алекса. Я минут пять смотрел и улыбался. А потом очень захотелось есть. Завернулся в плед (не мог расстаться, да) и пошёл искать кухню.

2.

Сначала было несколько почти спокойных ночей — тени неуверенно тянулись, отступали, таяли. Несколько почти спокойных дней — в Министерстве я не показывался, хотя Боуд и слал сов с отчаянными призывами. Алекс куда-то исчезал, появлялся снова, камин-разговоры-вино. Я уже не помню, о чём мы говорили тем вечером, так, школьные годы, Хог, у каждого свой.

Ночью мне приснилось вот что.

Четырнадцатилетний худой сосредоточенный мальчик стоял перед одноэтажным домом на окраине Тельтова. Клетчатый саквояж брошен у его ног, в пыли, — тащиться через весь город, с вокзала, расспрашивая встречных магглов на беспомощном немецком, непросто, и он уже сильно пожалел о паре-тройке лишних книг. Можно было бы обойтись самыми необходимыми. Хмурилось небо, явно собирался дождь, а дом, заросший плющом, выглядел абсолютно неживой, скособоченной от старости развалюхой. И всё-таки это был тот дом. Август сверился с адресом, рывком поднял саквояж и постучал в окно — дверного молотка не наблюдалось.

Окно распахнулось неожиданно быстро, без скрипа. Ясные серые глаза на бледном, совершенно худом лице оглядели Руквуда скептически.

— Залезай, — по-английски, слава Мерлину, бросил хозяин и отошёл, равнодушно наблюдая, как Август перекидывает через подоконник багаж и неуклюже переваливается сам. — Руквуд? Посмотрим...

Дождь действительно собрался с силами и хлынул, резко похолодало. Хозяин зажёг огонь в пузатой железной печурке, поставил на печку помятый, закопчённый чайник.

Август достал свитки пергамента. Протянул. Криво улыбнулся. Он был уверен в себе, но всё-таки. Это единственный человек, чьё мнение могло иметь значение. Недаром же он тащился в Германию.

Профессор, сутулясь, склонился над пергаментом. Хмыкнул. Сунул Августу в руки чёрный матовый блокнот с выпуклой эмблемой на обложке (Руквуд машинально провёл по ней пальцем), маггловский химический карандаш, велел:

— Записывай.

Я открываю глаза. Генрих Гейзенштрасс. Interessen-Gemeinschaft Farbenindustrie AG. На блокноте была эмблема И.Г. Фарбениндустри.

Откуда я это знаю?

Я ездил к Генриху в 14 лет? И.Г. Фарбениндустри? Мне любезно показали кусок реальности, я в этом не сомневаюсь. Который я почему-то совершенно не помню. Надо бы навестить Эйвери. Я уже знаю, что в Убежище, его замке, неплохая библиотека, в том числе и маггловские книги.

Эйв водит меня по Убежищу, улыбается, рассказывает. Библиотека поражает. Неплохая? Застываю перед стеллажами. Нахожу нужное.

«И. Г. Фарбениндустри» (I. G. Farbenindustrie Aktiengesellschaft), крупнейший германский военно-химический концерн. Создан в 1925 в результате объединения предприятий, часть из которых ещё в 1904 заключила соглашение об «общности интересов» (Interessengemeinschaft, сокращённо — I. G.). Принимал непосредственное участие в создании военной машины германского империализма. Содействовал установлению фашистского режима в Германии. Активно участвовал в подготовке германским фашизмом 2-й мировой войны 1939—45. В годы войны предприятия концерна снабжали гитлеровскую армию важнейшими стратегическими материалами. В лабораториях концерна были созданы газы для умерщвления людей в газовых камерах, производились преступные эксперименты над заключёнными концлагерей. Многие главари «И. Г. Ф.» были осуждены как военные преступники. После поражения фашистской Германии, в соответствии с Потсдамскими соглашениями 1945, концерн был реорганизован, расчленён на несколько юридически самостоятельных компаний и формально прекратил своё существование".

Вот оно, значит, как. Пожимаю плечами. Славные люди. Военно-химический концерн. Всё интереснее.

Эйв с невинной улыбкой предлагает взять почитать какую-нибудь маггловскую книжку. Полагаюсь на его выбор. Прочту вечером, если Алекс опять зависнет в Министерстве или у Лорда. Меня и Лорд, и коллеги милосердно оставили в покое. Как кстати.

Из дневника Августа Руквуда

"По-моему, если бы Кеплеровы и Ньютоновы открытия вследствие каких-нибудь комбинаций никоим образом не могли бы стать известными людям иначе как с пожертвованием жизни одного, десяти, ста и так далее человек, мешавших бы этому открытию или ставших бы на пути как препятствие, то Ньютон имел бы право, и даже был бы обязан… устранить этих десять или сто человек, чтобы сделать известными свои открытия всему человечеству. Из этого, впрочем, вовсе не следует, чтобы Ньютон имел право убивать кого вздумается, встречных и поперечных, или воровать каждый день на базаре. ...

Одним словом, я вывожу, что и все, не то что великие, но и чуть-чуть из колеи выходящие люди, то есть чуть-чуть даже способные сказать что-нибудь новенькое, должны, по природе своей, быть непременно преступниками, — более или менее, разумеется. Иначе трудно им выйти из колеи, а оставаться в колее они, конечно, не могут согласиться, опять-таки по природе своей, а по-моему, так даже и обязаны не соглашаться.

... Но если ему надо, для своей идеи, перешагнуть хотя бы и через труп, через кровь, то он внутри себя, по совести, может, по-моему, дать себе разрешение перешагнуть через кровь, — смотря, впрочем, по идее и по размерам ее, — это заметьте".

Так рассуждает Раскольников. Мощная у Эйва интуиция — подсунуть мне именно Достоевского. Он ведь не знает подробностей о моей глубоко кабинетной, тихой работе в Отделе тайн. Хотя юные практиканты тоже ничего не знают, однако считают меня людоедом. Чувствуют что-то.

...Вся эта лексика — "перешагнуть", "по совести", "разрешить". Сплошное преодоление. Убеждает себя мальчик. Ломает об коленку. Потом, как водится, будут призраки. Явятся к нему убитые — тёмные силуэты без лиц. Нет, к нему — по-другому. Вот не дочитал, но явятся, хоть он и маггл. Завтра добью уже эту книгу.

Алекс тоже не спит. Сидит в кресле, пишет что-то. Алекс. Он-то всё знает".

3.

Долго не мог уснуть. Бессмертие... Ещё в начале работы в Отделе тайн появлялись смутные мысли, намётки, так, исподволь, краем, я что-то просчитывал, записывал... откладывал. Захватывало другое. Менять реальность посредством идеального кристалла. Игра света на его гранях, лёгкий сдвиг пространства-времени, череда последовательных изменений, незаметных для самих объектов. Когда исследования запретили... Помню, я шатался по ночному лесу с Лордом, потом — паб, остывший кофе... Идеология? Вот уж на что мне всегда было плевать. Магглы? Да ладно. Лень было даже обсуждать, хотя я бы мог, безусловно. Я знал магглов. И ценил некоторых из них уж всё побольше, чем кретинов, которые вызубрили пару-тройку заклинаний, а вот думать... Впрочем, эту тему мы старательно обошли. Меня не сложно было... убедить.

Свобода научных исследований. Полное и безусловное содействие. Все доступные ресурсы по первому требованию.

Если для этого мне придётся ходить с татуировкой на руке — да пожалуйста.

Лорда очень интересовало бессмертие. Тогда, пожалуй, и оформился вчерне проект "Биоматериал". Тогда?..

Сон уводит властно и неожиданно — и вот что снится.

— Пёлиц, Померания, — отпуская его руку, бросил профессор, поморщился: — Полице, Польша. Неважно.

Август осмотрелся. Немного тошнило — первая аппарация. Дождь прибивал траву к земле, рубашка мгновенно прилипла к телу, вода стекала по волосам за шиворот. Вслед за Гейзенштрассом он прошёл к огороженному высоким забором грязно-красному кубу. Забор зиял дырами. Дверь в здание была выломана и валялась рядом. Сквозь доски проросло деревце.

Профессор вошёл в проём, небрежно взмахнул палочкой. Люк перед Августом открылся так внезапно, что тот едва успел сделать шаг назад.

Свет. Август прищурился. В хромированной поверхности шкафа змеились искажённые отражения явно маггловских приборов. Гейзенштрасс засучил рукава, и на его левом предплечье Руквуд увидел ряд бледно-голубых цифр.

— Это маггловская лаборатория, — нахмурясь, сам себе сказал Руквуд. Достал палочку, высушил одежду — себе и профессору, который, кажется, и не чувствовал, что промок до нитки.

— Маггловская, — равнодушно согласился Гейзенштрасс. — Уже два года в моём распоряжении. С тех пор, как завод заброшен. — Профессор кивнул на голубые цифры, как вены, выступающие на бледной коже. — Кацет. Ты не знаешь, что такое кацет, да? Тебе 14?

— 14, — хмуро ответил Руквуд. — И я знаю. Читал маггловские газеты. Но вы же маг! Каким образом...

— Элементарно, — усмехнулся профессор. — Там, представляешь, и маги были. Маги на службе у магглов. Мне предложили выбор: быть подопытным кроликом или... Неважно. Это прошлое. Впрочем, они-то продолжают. Не здесь. Но меня это уже не касается. Я, скажем так, отработал своё. Что ты стоишь? Доставай записи. Время.

...Когда они вышли на улицу, было темно. При лунном свете надпись "И.Г. Фарбениндустри" отливала красным.

Не могу проснуться, барахтаюсь на грани сна и яви, впрочем, сознание отметило чьё-то присутствие, руку, поправляющую плед. Однако когда я открыл глаза, Алекса уже не было. Бесцельно шатаюсь по дому. Съел пару бутербродов, выпил кофе, оставленный в джезве. Вкуснейший. Придётся учиться варить кофе, отчего-то разонравился мне растворимый... На работу, что ли, сходить?

Боуд облегчённо вздыхает и подсовывает отчёты, дневники. Куча свитков... А. Я же перестал у сов почту брать... Отправляю его пообедать, Бродерик нервно вздрагивает и уходит, оглядываясь. Подхожу к одному из аквариумов и долго смотрю на перепутанный клубок — человеческий мозг, почти потерявший первоначальную форму, переплавленный, искажённый, но живой, живой, чёрт его дери, тянущийся к теплу, свету, плоти, расправляющий опутавшие его нити воспоминаний... коснуться, дотронуться... воплотиться. Да, ты бессмертен, дружок. Невесело? Прости. Мне остро расхотелось... продолжать. Мне надо разобраться.

Мрачно оглядываю лабораторию. Сгребаю дневники и рассовываю их по карманам. Попытаюсь проследить по своим заметкам, из какого информационного поля пришла ко мне эта светлая идея — поиск вечной жизни — во всех её малоприятных подробностях.

…Не заметил, как стемнело. Алекс разжёг огонь в камине. Пора отдохнуть от призраков, от экскурсов в то ли бывшую, то ли всё-таки грезящуюся реальность, от сомнений в целесообразности того, на что я потратил несколько лет.

Ложусь на диван, смотрю на совершенно огненные из-за отблесков пламени волосы Алекса, жмурюсь и думаю: этого тепла мне хватит, чтобы прожить завтра. И дальше.

Внезапно хочется спать. Резко, вдруг. Вот что снится.

Луна раздражала, красный, как расплавленный металл, свет жёг глаза. Август проснулся резко, дёрнулся и чуть не скатился с узкого диванчика. Кровать профессора была пуста. Из кухни доносились приглушённые голоса. Слов не разобрать, но такой жутью пробирало от интонации, что Август вцепился в палочку и вжался в стену у кухонной двери. Закрытой, естественно, зато ветхой. Через щели виден стоящий спиной к нему человек. Старик, определил Руквуд. Лет шестьдесят. Гейзенштрасс сидел на табуретке в центре кухни, неестественно выпрямившись. От плещущейся в его глазах ненависти Август поледенел.

— Я повторяю, Том, — Генрих подался вперёд, руки сжали худые колени. — Оставь меня в покое. Ты получил от меня всё, что хотел. Даже дилетант доведёт до ума эксперимент с имеющимися исходными данными. Ты, — профессор холодно усмехнулся, — не дилетант.

— Я тебя спас, — почти с сожалением бросил Том. — Дважды. Взяв в Научный отдел и позволив соскочить. А сам остался.

— Позволив? — Гейзенштрасс резко встал и выбросил вперёд руку с номером. — Ты... мне... позволил? Том, пока я был — там, ты... Напомнить, как ты развлекался? Исследовать порог выживаемости обмороженных? Сколько угодно. Перепады давления в барокамере? Ещё чего изволите? Деткам впрыснуть в глаза вещество, меняющее цвет радужки? Почему бы нет, а чтобы не орали... — Профессор проглотил конец фразы. — Милый, милый наблюдатель из «Дженерал анилайн энд филм», он так вникает во все аспекты деятельности "И.Г.Ф.". Не предложить ли ему свой проект? Или это была всё-таки твоя идея, Том? Научный отдел? Магглы, препарирующие магов? Наивно предполагающие, что сейчас вырежут комок плоти, вживят, куда следует, — оп-па! Заработало, я волшебник! А ты между тем на белом гиппогрифе въедешь в вожделенное бессмертие?

Кстати, уже въехал? Ну и чего тебе от меня надо? — Он отошёл к окну, бросил, не поворачиваясь: — Мне плевать, как тебе там в твоём английском логове. Что-то пошло не так? Поплачься кому-то другому. Не мне.

Том распахнул дверь кухни неожиданно.

Август застыл в углу, растерянный, босой, в пижаме, с палочкой наперевес. Тяжёлый взгляд тёмных глаз, липкая, холодная волна, уносящая, растворяющая сознание. Забвение.

Нечем дышать. Я борюсь, вырывая глоток воздуха, до пляски радужных кругов перед глазами, до пузырящейся розовой пены у губ. Холодные волны отступают, размыкаются. Тепло.

Открываю глаза и вижу Алекса, привычно держащего мою руку. Сжимаю пальцы.

Из дневника Августа Руквуда

"Стокгольмский синдром". У магглов есть термин для обозначения привязанности заложника к похитителю. Алекс рассказал. Ну, с натяжкой, подходит. "Похититель", правда, вытащил "заложника" из почти сумасшествия, так что это меня извиняет. Были причины привязаться. Чёрт, а если б и не было.

Я не боюсь называть вещи своими именами. При условии, что имена точные. Мне достаточно знать, что Алекс есть. Его существование в этом мире оправдывает моё — и даже мира, чего уж там. Любовь — раз нет другого слова, пусть так.

4.

"Что упоение в бою? Вот бездны мрачной на краю..." — цитирую, кажется, неточно, очередного русского маггла. Я сижу у камина и скармливаю огню дневники проекта "Биоматериал" — лист за листом. Слежу, как обугливаются края, как серым кружевным пеплом рассыпаются строки.

Раньше мне казалось, что для рассудка важно находиться в замкнутом смысловом пространстве, где всё бы отвечало его целям и прагматическим интересам и не было бы места ни для внутренних противоречий, ни для каких-либо сомнений. Усмехаюсь невесело. Было у меня это блаженное состояние.

Не удержалось.

Теперь думаю: наивно было и рассчитывать. Изначально неверная исходная предпосылка.

…В четырнадцать лет я поехал в Германию, к профессору Генриху Гейзенштрассу. Он был единственным магом, которому имело смысл показывать мои наработки. Кристаллы. Однако Генрих занимался не только ими. Вместе с Томом он поневоле работал ещё над одной проблемой. Исследования мозга. Прививка бессмертия. Тому (фамилия? впрочем, неважно) потребовалось сотрудничество с магглами, все доступные им на тот момент ресурсы и технологии. Он возглавил специальный отдел в И.Г.Ф. В его распоряжении был... биоматериал. Много биоматериала. Целые концентрационные лагеря. Вероятно, он добился успеха. Въехал в вожделенное бессмертие... на белом гиппогрифе. Или всё же что-то пошло не так? Зачем он приезжал к Генриху из своего... английского логова?

Вспоминаю... постепенно всё вспоминается. Записи, которые я листал украдкой, фиксируя в памяти даже то, что не понял. Чёрные маггловские блокноты с выпуклой эмблемой И.Г. Фарбениндустри. Этот яд, который я выпил с убийственной подростковой бесшабашностью, запечатанный Обливейтом, просочился-таки, разъедая постепенно сознание, маня, искушая... попробовать. Попробовал? У тебя тоже что-то пошло не так, Август?

Резко встаю. Иду на кухню. Алекс моет посуду. Молча ставлю вымытые чашки на полку, непонятно почему отчаянно мечтая именно сейчас остановить мгновение — ведь ничего особенного, да, совершенно ничего не происходит. И тем не менее.

Из дневника Августа Руквуда

Я заморожу проект. Министерство устроят полученные результаты — надо будет придумать нечто обнадёживающе-идиотское. Боуд придумает. Оно ещё и искренно прозвучит. Лорд... Лорд поймёт, но не сразу. Будет время подготовиться к разговору. Надо свернуть все дела в Министерстве.

Метка наливается чёрным жидким огнём. Назад не отыграть. Да я и не стал бы.

…Если получится, слетаю на конференцию в Штаты. Приглашение с постскриптумом Клариссы. Как давно я её не видел? Год? Почему-то кажется важным увидеть.

Почему-то мне стали казаться важными совсем другие вещи.


	4. Часть 4. Патронус. 1980-й. Сентябрь

— Алекс, — Руквуд рассеянно повертел пустой бокал и с максимальной аккуратностью поставил его на пол, рядом с такой же вопиюще пустой бутылкой. — Можно спросить?..

— Разумеется, Август, — улыбнулся Мальсибер. — Всё что угодно.

Тепло мягкими волнами расходилось от камина. Руквуд растянулся на толстом ковре рядом с Алексом, отобрал у него одну подушку, устроился поудобнее и задумался.

Алекс вздохнул.

— Я не силён в легилеменции, и вы это прекрасно знаете. Так что спрашивайте, Август.

— А, да. Я пытался представить вашего патронуса, Алекс. Это мог бы быть… тигр? — Руквуд прикусил губу. Что ж, да, вполне.

— Нет, — Алекс пожал плечами и усмехнулся. — Но если вам нравится угадывать, продолжайте. Ещё вина?

— Какое вино, — Август сосредоточился. Ему не надо было смотреть на Алекса, он и так помнил, как Алекс ходит, высоко подняв подбородок, как, задумавшись, рисует нечто неразборчивое в маггловском блокноте, как хмурится и как улыбается, как щурит невероятные жёлтые глаза. — Лев?

— Нет. — Алекс всё же левитировал ещё одну бутылку вина и протянул бокал Августу.

Вино было чудесным, но ясности мышления не способствовало.

— Сдаюсь, — признался Руквуд, — ну?

— Ну… Экспекто патронум. — Алекс лениво взмахнул палочкой.

— Мерлин, — тихо сказал Руквуд, наблюдая за спокойно сидящим патронусом. — Манул. Вот это да.

Патронус медленно растворился в воздухе, пристально глядя на Руквуда немигающими круглыми глазами.

— Манул? Очаровательно. Я думал, он кот.

Руквуд закрыл лицо ладонью.

— Простите, Алекс, но да, — сказал он, отсмеявшись.

— Ага. Пусть, — согласился Мальсибер.

Пламя в камине ровно гудело. На самом деле, думал Руквуд, я бы хотел узнать больше, но я не стану спрашивать, что вы сейчас вспоминали, Алекс. Он думал также о зыбкой грани между явью и сном, о вспышке привычного липкого, безнадёжного страха — и вот тогда он сжимал руку Алекса, стараясь удержать, а Алекс улыбался и совершенно точно не собирался исчезать. Да, этот момент. Именно.


	5. Часть 5. Энн-Арбор. 1980-й. Сентябрь

_Явление двойного лучепреломления впервые наблюдалось в кристаллах исландского шпата датским учёным Э. Бартолином в 1669. Эта дата считается началом возникновения кристаллооптики._

_...Здесь буйствуют кузнечики в тиши._

_И.А. Бродский_

Несколько часов бессмысленных разговоров об очевидном. Задворки кристаллооптики. Мерлин. Молоко пролилось, лужа высохла, а мухи всё кружат и жужжат.

Кларисса касается моей руки. Поворачиваю голову, улыбаюсь ей. Успокаиваюсь.

— Спорим, сейчас он расскажет, как лично обнаружил двойное лучепреломление в кристаллах исландского шпата? — шепчу ей на ухо, кивая на докладчика.

Кстати... Почему бы и нет? Палочку я не прячу. Пользуюсь как указкой, удобно. Движение пальцев, лёгкое дуновение...

Кларисса фыркает, зажимает рот ладонью. На нас оглядываются. Бедолага за кафедрой несёт чушь об исландском шпате.

Встаю. Выхожу из аудитории. Неожиданно меня сюда сорвало, швырнуло, в этот почти ещё летний, сонный городок. Белый/красный кирпич, влажный плющ, тишина. Сажусь на ступеньки крыльца, слушаю обещанных кузнечиков. Буйствуют. Действительно.

Смеющаяся Кларисса опускается на ступеньку рядом со мной.

— Я тоже сбежала. — Серьёзно, сузив глаза: — Как... Как вы это сделали, Август?

Пожимаю плечами.

— Я волшебник, Кларисса.

Волшебник... Трансфигурирую чуть увядший бархатный лист плюща в тёмно-зелёный кристалл. Бледные прожилки мерцают в глубине.

Не знаю, зачем я это делаю. Тут спокойно. Остаться бы здесь. Жить в доме, окутанном дымкой предвечернего света. Кузнечиков слушать.

Поднимаю глаза на Клариссу. Она смотрит не на кристалл — на меня. Молча. Кивает, и всё. Ага, так просто.

Всё просто — гулять по городу, взявшись за руки, молчать, говорить, улыбаться, пробовать двадцать сортов пива в чудовищной кафешке, выпутывать светлячка из длинных молочно-белых волос. Прозрачные глаза становятся то синими, то зелёными, потом темнеют до пепельно-серого, отражая мои. Растворяясь...

Просто проснуться, а рядом — мягкое, сонное, тёплое. И... она улыбалась во сне, так сияла, что палочка дрогнула, опустил руку, нет... Вместо Обливейт — молочно-белый цветок на серебристом стебле, роза.

Дорога в аэропорт длинная, в такси достаю официальное приглашение на эту дерьмовую конференцию, перечитываю постскриптум Клариссы, летящие чёткие буквы: «Приезжайте, Август. Стоит послушать если не их, то хотя бы кузнечиков. У нас ещё лето...»

Кузнечики. И вот я сижу, сомкнув веки, снова и снова проживая день и ночь украденного лета и счастья, как будто я это заслужил, волшебник хренов, и знаю, что нет, но оно уже моё, со мною, всё...


	6. Часть 6. Ещё одна дверь. 1980-й. Октябрь

Этой двери раньше не было. Такая же глухая и чёрная, как остальные в Отделе тайн. Руквуд знал, что за каждой из них, с закрытыми глазами выбирал нужную. Этой — не было. Есть... запечатанная аврорами, безжизненная лаборатория магической кристаллографии, он не подходит к ней — зачем, бесполезно. Забыто. Следующая комната — амфитеатр с Аркой Смерти, туда он не заходит тоже — достаточно снов, уводящих на порог между жизнью и смертью, рассудком и безумием, именно к Арке, снова и снова. Пока достаточно. Сейчас Руквуду нужен был Зал Времени, пыльный старый шкаф с хроноворотами, к которым очень некстати закрыли доступ. Лично министр. Извиняясь и виляя хвостом. Однако чётко и грамотно закрыл, явно следуя инструкциям кого-то более вменяемого. Теперь хроновороты недоступны. Впрочем... Руквуд пожал плечами. Посмотрим. Холодное отчаяние после ареста Алекса вело его, бережно поддерживало под локоть, и он схватится за любую соломинку, он попробует всё. В том числе и пробить защиту.

Но... дверь. В Отделе тайн не самозарождаются новые чёрные двери. Невозможно. Что ж. Руквуд усмехнулся и шагнул к ней — так муравей упрямо движется к матовому янтарно-тёмному потёку смолы на стволе дерева. Правда, в отличие от муравья Руквуд представлял последствия. Но.

Не такие.

Комната — пол-потолок-стол-стул. Сжатое, концентрированное пространство его кошмаров. Ветер. Высвистывающий монотонно старую песенку об усталости, приставляющий дуло к виску.

Всего на секунду, не дольше.

Дрогнуло, пошло рябью.

Руквуд устало вздохнул и достал палочку. Попытки поиграть с его сознанием вполне закономерно раздражали. Невербальное заклинание — серая тень рассыпалась. Август огляделся. Он стоял в центре гигантского пузыря с влажно колеблющимися, зеркально-радужными стенками. С доброжелательным интересом пузырь всматривался в него. "Однако", — Руквуд закусил губу. Сел на то, что условно счёл полом.

— Ладно, — осторожно согласился он. — Смотри.

"Пол" отразил его лицо. Худое, с резкими чертами. Шрамы после драконьей оспы — переболел в три года. Если бы не Дэдди, умер. Дэдди, эльф, имени которого он не знал и звал его папой, папочкой...

Пузырь матово заблестел, пульсируя.

— Да, я понял. Что тебе нужно, — Руквуд помолчал и усмехнулся. — Хорошо. Что мне нужно. Продолжай.

Смена лиц. Генрих. Кларисса. Эван. Эйв... Немного для прожитых сорока лет. Биение сердца, света. Сполохи боли и нежности. Вот... Алекс. Голос, стук крови в висках, ставший именем. Жёлто-карие глаза, нет, не тяжёлый, сосредоточенно-нежный взгляд. Рука, касающаяся моих сомкнутых век, легко... Так легко. Мягкие волны тёплого света, молочно-тающего, нет границ, нет радужных стен, обнимает, несёт...

Руквуд резко закрыл глаза и молча ответил внимательной тишине:

— Так я его люблю. Вот так.

...Огонь в камине, тени на стенах и потолке. На столе блокнот, Алекс вчера что-то чертил в нём машинально, глядя на пламя. Маггловской ручкой... вот она лежит рядом. Я заснул на диване, а он всё сидел в кресле. Я никогда не видел его спящим.

Тоска, глухая, страшная, я... не могу без него. Здесь, в его доме, с этими привычными вещами, брошенными так небрежно, будто бы сейчас он войдёт, подхватывая со стола блокнот.

Только не к Эйву. Он вроде бы в безопасности. Да. Плещущееся в глазах отчаяние, стеклянная улыбка.

Руквуд покрутил в руках палочку. Поморщился. С усилием посмотрел на притихшее нечто. Буднично поинтересовался:

— И что? Ты будешь меня судить? Измерять, взвешивать? Или отложишь?

— Ты сам справишься, — ободрила пустота. — Предоставится возможность. Тебя ждут.

Ждут. Холод вдоль позвоночника: не успел. Ожог муки и счастья: к Алексу. Пусть так.

— Я думал, ты миф, — усмехнулся Август, наблюдая, как милосердно пространство принимает очертания банальной комнаты — с неровно окрашенными стенами, деревянным полом. Канцелярский ночной уют, призраки улетевших самолётиков, мило. — Впрочем, миф, безусловно. Будто бы в Отделе тайн есть лаборатория, в которой изучают любовь. Смешно.

Хмыканье. Увлёкшееся нечто выпустило из стены прихотливый канделябр. Нехотя втянуло обратно. Отворилась кстати возникшая дверь. Руквуд встал. Потянулся. Ноги немного затекли.

— В Отделе тайн есть лаборатория, в которой любовь изучает нас. — Обернувшись, он прощально кивнул сгущающемуся свету.

Растерянный Боуд так и не понял, откуда в коридоре появился Руквуд. Бродерик был занят тем, что поочерёдно открывал двум аврорам двери, устало повторяя:

— Вы видите, и тут его нет... И...

— Мистер Августус Юлий Руквуд, вы арестованы... — хором среагировали профессионалы.

Не дослушав, Руквуд протянул палочку и улыбнулся.


	7. Часть 7. Соль. 1996-й. Февраль

_Август, где ты? Что с тобой? Мне пришло странное письмо, три слова, без подписи: "Он в Азкабане". Что такое Азкабан?_

Резкий свет бил в глаза, я прищурился — больно. Соль на губах, слизнул — холод, привкус йода. Море. Слёзы сладковато-солёные. Утро за утром я просыпался от вкуса соли, сладкой, как тлен. Ночь за ночью переступал порог Арки Смерти.

Едкая морская соль горела на языке. Я открыл глаза. Мы летели. Мельком — пятно цвета. Рыжие волосы. Алекс? "Алекс" — слово, я его повторял, выныривая из небытия. Якорь. Вытаскивает в реальность. Надо к чему-то возвращаться.

Дышал, глотал солёные брызги. Летел.

_...Год. Прошёл год, Август. Я всё равно буду тебе писать. Ведь письма не возвращаются. Это значит — кто-то их получает. Может, ты их читаешь? Не отвечаешь — пусть. Хотя бы читай. Просто держи в руках..._

Домой я, конечно, не мог, надо было куда-то деться. Да и не хотелось домой. Стен не хотелось, потолка. Хотя вот я говорю: хотелось, нет. Не так. Я не понимал, не думал, не анализировал. Слепое чутьё, как у недобитого зверя. Вело. Передвигать ноги. Дышать. Подальше от своих. Своих? Магов. Но не оставаться одному, только не один. Пусть ходят, разговаривают, задеть локтем, ощутить чужую жизнь. Жизнь. Жизнь вообще. Только пусть не кричат. Не мог слышать крик. Лучше всего неразличаемый шум, невнятный общий голос толпы. Так я шёл, впитывал бездумно цвет, звуки, пил воздух, глотал, задыхаясь. Слабое прикосновение солнечного света к щеке, холод снега, тающего на лице.

Ист-Энд. Раньше меня туда не заносило. Стемнело, впрочем, фонари кое-где горели, сердечки какие-то красные, гирлянды. Праздник? Внезапно понял, что замёрз и голоден. Маггловская куртка с чужого плеча промокла, отяжелела, ботинки тоже отсырели. И я устал. Низкая дверь с колокольчиком. Кафе? Без денег бессмысленно, однако вошёл, сел за угловой стол. Тепло, пахнет жареной рыбой, смуглый официант посмотрел внимательно.

— Мне нужна квартира. Переночевать.

Он вежливо улыбнулся и уточнил:

— Здесь? На Уайтчепел-роуд?

Почему бы и нет. Здесь. Да.

Он дал мне адрес. К кому, от кого, что сказать. Бангладешец. Это их район, оказалось. Вот, кстати, то ещё закрытое общество. Я потом думал: почему он мне помог? Я чужой. Так и не знаю.

Крепкий парень, тоже смуглый, черноволосый, привёл меня в квартиру на втором этаже. Старый дом, тёмная лестница. Деньги я пообещал отдать утром, он кивнул.

Всё-таки стены и потолок. Но я устал. Бросил промокшую куртку на пол, лёг на диван. Одеяло бы. Мелькнула в памяти картинка, ясно так: рыжий плед, пламя камина. Твою мать. Палочка. Я... забыл. И как смеяться, тоже забыл. Не сразу дошло, что это за звуки я сейчас слышу.

Высушил одежду. Трансфигурировал куртку в плед. Согрелся. Встал. Выпил воды из-под крана. Глянул мельком на своё отражение в мутном зеркале и отвёл взгляд. Привыкну.

Несколько шагов вдоль стены. Несколько шагов обратно. Вперёд. Назад. Стоп. Что я делаю? Сжал палочку. Осмотрелся. Абажур из грязно-жёлтой ткани, коричневые нитяные кисти, качается пятно света. Странно. За все пятнадцать лет в Азкабане мне ни разу не хотелось умереть. Я во сне умирал. Куда ещё. Я глядел на этот абажур, и палочка шевельнулась в руке, чужая непослушная дрянь, и вкрадчивый бестелесный шёпот: сейчас. Сделай это сейчас. Я стоял, била дрожь, и вдруг вспышка, резкий хлопок, брызги стекла. Лампочка взорвалась.

Осколком задело щёку. Пальцем стёр каплю крови, лизнул. Острый, резкий, горячий вкус соли и железа. Блядь. Я не сдохну. Нет. Не знаю, зачем. Но не сдохну.

Темнота мягко вздохнула, скрывая диван, стол у окна, спрямляя углы. Пространство развернулось и потянулось, как кошка, а потом свилось уютным клубком. Соседи сверху протопали, переговариваясь. Крупные хлопья снега налипли на стекло и стекали, оставляя дрожащие змеящиеся дорожки.

Тогда я наконец-то вспомнил. И позвал эльфа. Дэдди.

_...Не знаю, почему я к ней подошла. Она выбирала книги в "Бордерс". Невысокая пожилая леди, спина прямая. Обернулась, посмотрела на меня пристально. И, не успев подумать, что делаю, я выпалила:_

_— Что такое Азкабан?_

_После очень долгой паузы она ответила:_

_— Тюрьма. — И добавила: — Больше никого ни о чём не спрашивай._

_Голова кружилась, как будто туда залезли и перетряхнули всё. А может, и залезли._

_Тюрьма._

_Август..._

Оранжевое — апельсины в плетёных корзинах. Жёлтое — бананы, яблоки, груши. Красное — помидоры. Воздух дрожал, наполнялся цветом, запахом. Пучки трав — кудрявых салатовых, полупрозрачных, отчётливо-зелёных, синеватых, багровых. Голова закружилась. Рынок, конечно, не более, но эта трава среди зимы, нежная зелень... Сад? Сад, сторожка, смеющиеся глаза, "у вас тут красиво". Красиво. Тут.

Дэдди принёс деньги, всё, что нужно. Я снял эту квартиру. Можно ходить весь день, рынок, кафе, просто улицы.

В окне парикмахерской мелькнуло яркое, алое. Смуглая худая женщина в просторной футболке посмотрела на меня через стекло. Между тем расчёска в её руке танцевала сама собой, беззвучно щёлкали ножницы. Я машинально провёл ладонью по волосам, она улыбнулась и кивнула.

Лёгкие, прохладные прикосновения, тихий журчащий голос.

Приходи ко мне домой этой ночью,

мы будем вместе под ядерным небом,

мы станцуем под ядовитым дождём,

сегодня мы сможем ненадолго остаться в небесах.

Давай останемся вместе.

Давай останемся, эти дни — наши.

Давай умрём вместе.

Однако.

— Я всегда пою, или болтаю, или смеюсь, когда стригу, но я стригу хорошо, и все довольны. Камала, я индуистка, а кто твой парикмахер, это ужасно, прости, а вот — смотри, совсем... красивый. Думаю, ты придёшь ещё. Тебя больше никто так не подстрижёт, запомни, Камала.

— Я приду. Спасибо. Я живу здесь, на Уайтчепел-роуд.

Зачем-то назвал адрес. Имя.

Она улыбнулась.

— Я к тебе в гости загляну, хочешь? — Слегка взъерошила мне волосы, оценивающе прищурилась.

Мммм. Кивнул.

— Что ты пела?

Изумилась, круглые карие глаза блеснули:

— Это же шлягер. "Суэйд", "Останемся вместе".

Камала пришла вечером, в неоново-лимонной куртке, стряхнула капли воды с ёжика тёмных волос. Сунула мне пакет, в нём оказались бумажные коробочки с пряно пахнущей незнакомой едою. Махнула рукой, рассмеялась:

— Не переживай, это на твои чаевые, и я ещё в выигрыше. Пробовал шориша мас? Нет? У, это вкусно, сейчас я буду тебя кормить. И всё-всё рассказывать. Рыба, горчичный соус, а это пока не трогай, ореховая помадка...

Я спал без снов, впитывал тепло её тела, короткие мягкие волосы пахли специями. Корица? На спинке стула висела безумно-алая футболка, на столе остались стоять пустые бумажные коробочки, смутно светились в полутьме. Валялась пара мандаринов. Не хватало только ёлки с гирляндами и шарами.

Приходи ко мне домой этой ночью...

_Я защитила докторскую, Август. Председатель был вполне вменяем, а вот второй член комиссии — старый кретин, помнишь Кэвина? Не понял и половины. Пересказать бы тебе вопросы, которые он мне задавал... о... Но всё о_кей. Посидели в кафе, выпили. Я только вернулась. Да, почти ночь, звёзды крупные, дорожку к дому совсем занесло листьями. Я шла, а они мягко шуршали в темноте. Я спать, Август..._

Книги. Моя библиотека. Три шкафа. Кипы журналов у стены. Маггловских с десяток. Кристаллография, кристаллооптика, нейрофизиология... что ещё? Не помню. Естественно, «Трансфигурация...» и прочее, прочее. Полные комплекты за пятнадцать лет. Дэдди выписывал, собирал. Сколько можно ходить мимо? Я взял лежащий сверху журнал с тёмно-зелёной обложкой, пролистал. Чёрные буквы на белом. Игра в прятки — со смыслом, в поддавки — с материалом, в бисер — со свиньями. Мне это не интересно.

В Отделе тайн, в моём Отделе, до сих пор судорожно корчится в аквариуме объект «Б», биоматериал. Бессмертный. Ушедший по зыбкой дорожке безумия так далеко, что и представить... Нет. Я — могу. И представить могу. И, пожалуй, догнать. Только вот вернуть не выйдет. Выгорело, дотла. Осталась предсказуемая пустота, слепая тоска по воплощению, призрак жизни. Идеальное оружие в умелых руках. Мозг, разматывающий бесконечную нить воспоминаний. Парка, прядущая сама себя.

Боуд меняет биоматериалу питательный раствор. Такие... рыбки в аквариуме. Разговаривает с ним о погоде. Отчитывается в предусмотренный срок. Представляю.

Журнал упал на пол.

Из палочки вырывается луч белого холодного пламени. Журналы тихо растворяются, один за другим, исчезают, тая, невидимые руки листают страницы, фрагменты статей мерцают, рассыпаясь, дробятся образы, смыслы, возникают и пропадают голоса, картины, торопливый шёпот — досказать, выговориться, успеть.

Всё. Пусто. Зло усмехнулся: ты молодец, Август. Лёг на диван, лицом в подушку. Идиот. Хватило бы банального Эванеско.

_Знаешь, Август, сколько профессоров славистики в Энн-Арборе? Ладно, я тоже не знаю, но на вечеринке насчитала одиннадцать и сбилась. Они так воодушевлённо размахивали руками... Я вышла замуж. Стивен — профессор славистики. Рвётся в Советский Союз — говорит, там скоро могут произойти удивительные вещи. Мои рассказы о посещении Конотопа его не расхолаживают, скорее наоборот._

_Мне было бы достаточно увидеть хотя бы слово, написанное твоей рукой. И я бы успокоилась, Август..._

Метка пульсировала, наливаясь чёрной болью. Торопливо надел мантию, аппарировал. Лорд не говорил со мной после побега. Да и с чем там он мог говорить? Сконцентрируйся уже, Мерлин тебя побери. Пора.

Полутёмная комната, белое, почти нечеловеческое лицо, алый блеск глаз. Изумрудные кольца упругого змеиного тела у ног, дрожащий раздвоенный язык.

Склонил голову. Чем я могу быть полезен... Теперь.

Несколько подчёркнуто равнодушных, точно сформулированных вопросов об Отделе тайн. Организация охраны. Специфика заклятий. Перечень уровней допуска. Характеристика Боуда. Мои краткие ответы.

И в конце разговора — брошенное мельком, холодно:

— Ты спишь с магглой?

Спокойно пожал плечами:

— Не с одной, мой Лорд.

Ироничная усмешка, кивок в сторону двери — свободен.

В коридоре я помедлил, постоял, прислоняясь лбом к грубому камню стены, закрыв глаза. Недолго, однако достаточно, чтобы услышать оброненное Лордом имя. Эйвери.

Я аппарировал на Уайтчепел-роуд, арка недалеко от парикмахерской, серая мантия в сумерках сливается с грязной стеной. Сейчас Камала запирает дверь салона, прижимая щекой к плечу вечно сползающие лямки огромной сумки-торбы с вышитым бисером лотосом. Замок заедает, она шёпотом ругается, ключ поддаётся, она поправляет сумку и торопливо, напевая, как обычно, очередной шлягер, идёт... Да. Сюда. Лимонная куртка светилась в полутьме. Я дождался, когда она подойдёт поближе, направил палочку:

— Обливейт.

Худенькая фигурка вздрогнула, резко остановилась. Неуверенно посмотрела вперёд, потом повернула обратно. Молча, ссутулившись, сделала несколько шагов, оглянулась. Я закусил губу. Что-то не так? Нет... Уже уверенно она встряхнула головой, тихий смешок, почти бегом домой, к себе, или в кафешку, решит по дороге, и донеслось, затихая:

Давай останемся вместе.

Давай останемся, эти дни — наши.

Давай умрём вместе.

Давай ты умрёшь когда-нибудь потом. Нескоро. Дождался, когда и отсвет лимонной куртки исчезнет. Снял мантию, свернул, понес под мышкой. До дома пара шагов, в свитере не замёрзну.

_...Имя мы выбирали долго, переругались, и всё ради того, чтобы остановиться на Анне, Энн, и вот сейчас я держу Энн, завёрнутую в лёгкое одеяльце, в одной руке, а другой пишу тебе, отпихиваю кота и пытаюсь сосредоточиться хотя бы на одном из этих важных дел. Спать хочется невероятно._

_Она такая красивая, Август. Длинные тёмные волосы, хоть косички заплетай. Глаза пока непонятного цвета, вроде голубые._

Забрался с ногами на диван, закутался в плед. Попросил у Дэдди вина. Терпкое, почти чёрное, горькое, обжигающее гортань. Я пил, как воду, глоток за глотком. Эйвери. Сад, бутылка виски, его мокрое от слёз спокойное лицо, горячий комок из горла опускается в грудь. Так страшно — чувствовать чужую боль. П-пожалуйста, Эйв...

Запустил в стену пустой бутылкой.

Зачем?

Всё очевидно. Эйв работает в Министерстве. Что нужно Лорду из Отдела тайн? Я знал ответ, и мне мало бутылки, напиться вдрызг, только не думать о том, как Эйв пытается... пытается снова и снова. Невозможно, Эйв. Пророчество... невозможно.

Перед глазами плывёт тёмнота, чёрные двери, полки с хрустальными шарами, опасный потрескивающий воздух, синие искры.

Спать. Сейчас — спать. Утром я буду у Лорда. Я достану это чёртово пророчество, только... Эйв... п-пожалуйста...

_Август, бессмысленно это всё, вот так говорить в пустоту, год за годом. Листья падают, вышла замуж, родилась дочь, куда-то делась заколка — одна тут, на зеркале, а где парная? — правда ведь, неважно, о чём, масштаб событий теряется, важно — неважно. Всё неважно, наверное. Но я всё равно буду писать тебе. Я буду тебе писать, даже не очень помня уже, какой — ты, кто ты. Здравый смысл советует признать, что тебя не было. Плевать я хотела на здравый смысл. Итак. Август..._

Проснулся резко, сердце колотилось о рёбра. Сон? Что мне снилось? На губах соль, сухая горечь. Зажёг свечу. Сделал себе горячий крепкий чай. Время? Ночь. Не глядя, протянул руку, взял со стола пачку писем Клариссы. Ответить? Нет. Зачем. Пусть... лежат.

Небо за окном стремительно светлело. Как тогда. Мы летели из Азкабана, свет жёг глаза, я щурился и видел лишь рыжие волосы Алекса, да и то — точно ли это был он, а не отблеск солнца, только вот вкус соли и сердце, дёрнувшееся навстречу...


	8. Часть 8. Один абсолютно счастливый день. 1996. Март

Голова немного кружится от лесного воздуха, остро пахнущего прелыми листьями, свежестью, талой водой. Я жду Алекса, сидя на поваленном дереве. Снег почти сошёл. Середина марта, набухшие почки, пронзительная синева неба… Подставляю лицо солнцу, закрываю глаза.

— Извините, что задержался.

— Ничего страшного, Алекс. Я ждал совсем недолго.

— Я хотел вытащить вас на прогулку, Август. Лес, просто лес. Вы не против такого… бессмысленного времяпрепровождения?

Я? Против? Первая весна за пятнадцать лет…

Мы идём по еле угадывающейся тропинке. Ветки влажно блестят, розовеют, оживают после зимы. Пятна сырой тени под кустами, ноздреватые клочки снега. Когда я был в лесу в последний раз? Так... давно. Невообразимо.

Алекс… Шрам на шее, резкая складка у губ. Проблески седины в рыжих волосах. И совсем открытый, тихий взгляд, впитывающий этот свет, небо, лес…

Пятнадцать лет.

Закусываю губу, смотрю, смотрю на него… тоже успокаиваюсь постепенно, сердце перестаёт биться как одержимое. Всё, всё уже хорошо, Алекс, всё всегда будет хорошо, не может быть иначе после того, что мы…

Алекс, вот поляна… Посидим? Костёр, пеньки, трансфигурирую чайник, он висит над огнём, Алекс смеётся виновато: у нас пикник, а я… даже и не подумал совсем, простите. Ну, Мерлин, проблема, я вот подумал, достаю бутерброды, сыр, шоколад, а что, не всё же вам меня кормить, можно и мне хоть раз. Завариваю чай прямо в чайнике, добавляю пару веточек лесной смородины, и ведь не ошибся, терпкий запах и цвет — винный, тёмный. Прекрасный. Протягиваю ему дымящуюся кружку, Алекс берёт и… улыбается так, что… Отворачиваюсь, чтобы он не видел моего лица. Сажусь рядом, медленно пью. Даже если я закрою глаза, я буду чувствовать его присутствие так, как ощущаю тепло костра, ласку солнечного света на щеке, как воздух, которым дышу. Радость и боль. Жизнь.

Ещё чаю, Алекс? Протягиваю шоколад, горький, чёрный, он любит такой.

Пикник окончен, костёр потухает, чайник становится тем, чем был, округлым серым камнем, всё… Алекс подает мне руку и помогает подняться. Да, идём… Дальше.


	9. Часть 9. Тонкая нить. 1996 – 1998

Перед закрытыми глазами — синие линии. Свет — тьма — свет. Пунктиром. Жизнь. Пунктиром. Он вспоминает.

* * *

Вот пятнадцать лет Азкабана. Призраки приходят, уж конечно. "Биоматериал", под Империо безвольно ложащийся на операционный стол. Сплю наяву, и в истончившемся, почти исчезнувшем облаке защищавшего меня тепла проступают их тёмные силуэты. Обречённо и покорно откидывающие полог Арки Смерти… снова и снова. Я всматриваюсь каждый раз всё пристальнее. И в очередной раз, в очередном безликом хороводе… призрак медлит на пороге Арки — оборачивается, и я вижу лицо. Испуганный, непонимающий взгляд. Не успеваю подумать, чем это может грозить. Уже всё равно. Оказываюсь рядом, беру его за руку. Становлюсь — им, Майком. Маггловским почти мальчишкой. Его подобрали пьяным на вокзале — шатаясь, он тихо, бессильно ругался вслед уходящему поезду. Возможно, мама всё-таки ждала. Простила. А деньги он вернёт, заработает — и вернёт, обязательно. Что вам от меня надо, идите на…

Сжимаю его ладонь. Смотрю в глаза. Чёрная живая тьма, клубясь, мягко касается лица. Вместе с Майком переступаю порог Арки. Умираю.

Снова и снова. С каждым. Снова и снова.

Наверное, поэтому я выжил.

И ещё потому, что учился молчать. Сильнее всего в Азкабане я боялся услышать Алекса. Уловить среди криков, воя, плача его голос. Наши камеры не рядом, но близко. Он не кричал. Я — тоже.

Полосы серого света утром, серая тьма ночью. Как бы я ни закрывался, краски теряются, тают. Дольше других цветов теплится дрожащий оранжевый — отблеск пламени на рыжих волосах. Потом гаснет.

То, что я в Азкабане, счастливая мысль, дементоры, а? Пиявки мои драгоценные? Ах, нет? Жалость какая. Несъедобно. Вот такое оно, моё странное счастье. Быть там, где Алекс. Я ведь почти обрадовался, когда меня взяли. Если бы не Эйв — то и «почти» было бы лишним. Страшно его покидать. Эйв. Моя тревога за него — тоже не по вкусу? Остаётся многое. Больше, чем я смел надеяться.

Так правильно. Это счастливая мысль, дементоры? Хрипло смеюсь. Тихо, чтобы Алекс не слышал.

Пятнадцать лет.

Только вот самое страшное было после.

Я сижу на полу, прислонившись спиной к стене. Смотрю в стену напротив. Вижу… бледное, запрокинутое лицо Эйва. Закрытые глаза. Струйку тёмной крови, стекающую из уголка рта.

Надо спокойно. Очень спокойно. Во-первых: узнать про Эйва. Послать эльфа. Во-вторых. Во-вторых… Я хочу убить этого человека — только вот вряд ли удастся. Вряд ли это ещё человек. И… я слишком слаб после Азкабана.

Палочка дрожит в руке, падает на пол.

Оставим. В-третьих. Самое лёгкое.

Улыбаюсь. Смешно. Выжить в Азкабане, чтобы умереть в этой жалкой маггловской конуре. Абажур, обтянутый грязно-жёлтой тканью, мерно раскачивается — наверху кто-то топает неуклюже. Надрывно кричит ребёнок, лает собака.

Не могу слышать, как кричат. Не могу.

Закрываю глаза, зажимаю уши ладонями.

Но всё равно слышу — холодный голос Тёмного Лорда.

«— Ты уверен, что дело обстоит именно так, Руквуд?

— Да, милорд, да… Я ведь сам работал в этом отделе…

— Эйвери говорил мне, что Боуд сможет взять его оттуда.

— Боуд никогда не смог бы взять его, Повелитель…»

Пророчество могут взять только те, о ком в нём говорится. Эйв ничего не сможет сделать. Я объяснял. Идиот. И поверил, что всё так логично, всё разрешилось.

«— Повелитель, я молю вас о прощении…

— Мне понадобится твоя помощь. Мне понадобится вся информация, которую ты сможешь добыть.

— Конечно, милорд, конечно… Всё что угодно.

— Очень хорошо… ты можешь идти. И пришли ко мне Эйвери».

Я прислал к нему Эйва. Я.

— Мистер Руквуд. Могу я узнать, что это было?

Вздрагиваю, открываю глаза. У противоположной стены стоит Алекс, сжимая палочку до хруста в пальцах.

— Эйв? — В горле пересохло. Сколько я тут просидел, чёрт… — Что с Эйвом?

Алекс усмехается, скривив губы:

— Вам это так интересно?

Молча смотрю ему в глаза. Нет ни одной мысли, звенящая, страшная пустота, бледное лицо Эйвери, струйка крови… Алекс. Алекс… пожалуйста. Что. С Эйвом.

Не отводя взгляда, Мальсибер роняет после паузы:

— Жив. Почти здоров.

Получается выдохнуть. Сердце, пропустившее пару ударов, пытается наверстать упущенное — колотится как сумасшедшее. Жив. На секунду прячу лицо в ладонях. Всё. Перевожу взгляд на палочку в руке Алекса, на его побелевшие пальцы.

— Ну… давайте.

Алекс разжимает ладонь, палочка падает на деревянный пол с глухим стуком. Он подходит ко мне, садится напротив. По-турецки, так, как тогда… в другой жизни. В которой был камин, и мы пили вино, говорили и смотрели на пламя.

— Август, что это было?

С сожалением слежу за падающей палочкой. Что это было? Я могу рассказать, Алекс, но это ничего не изменит. Не вижу смысла оправдываться благими намерениями. Я вообще уже ни в чём не вижу смысла. Я мог бы его вышвырнуть, даже сейчас, почти без сил, с плохо подчиняющейся чужой палочкой, я ещё умею кое-что. Но неожиданно для самого себя говорю:

— Я объяснил Лорду, что задание, данное им Эйву, невыполнимо. Просил его освободить. Хотел сделать всё сам. Я молил его простить… И поверил. Когда звал Эйва — верил… — Резко осекаюсь.

Я был готов к чему угодно — но не к этому.

Рука Алекса сжимает мою ладонь. Рывок — другой рукой он активировал порт-ключ. Мы сидим на ковре в его гостиной, он обнимает меня и тихо предупреждает:

— Всё. Можете возмущаться. Только не кричите, пожалуйста. Эйв спит. Не стоит его будить. Авгуууст… вы живой, вы нормальный и… совсем ни при чём. — Он вздыхает и улыбается. — Я так счастлив, вы бы знали.

И… я ничего не могу с собой поделать. Я тоже обнимаю его — и моя рассыпавшаяся жизнь собирается по крупицам.

Утром Эйв усиленно делает вид, что ничего страшного не произошло. Я всматриваюсь в его усталое лицо и чётко осознаю: Лорд не оставит его в покое.

— Ну и сволочь же наш... повелитель, — с острой улыбкой роняет Эйв, и я холодею. В его голосе ненависть — и безнадёжная, жуткая обречённость.

Я замираю от вины и нежности. Мы связаны его кровью, которая по-прежнему жжёт мне даже не руки — сердце, разъедая, уничтожая все "невозможно", все "если бы", все доводы рассудка, всю осторожность. Усмехаюсь беспомощно и отчаянно. Потому что теперь я знаю, как его защитить.

Я отрываюсь от записей — совсем стемнело. Накидываю мантию, безразлично оглядываю комнату. Вряд ли я сюда вернусь. Почти наверняка из Министерства нас препроводят в Азкабан. Только вот это мой единственный шанс попасть в лабораторию кристаллографии. Аккуратно разгромленную аврорами и намертво закрытую.

Пока все заняты поисками разбежавшихся детей, я оказываюсь у нужной двери. Намертво, говорите? Зову Дэдди. Эльфы. Кто воспринимает их всерьёз? Смотрю в его умные ясные глаза и отдаю свою палочку. Он уже знает, что делать. Хлопок — эльф исчезает. Он там.

Стою, вжавшись в стену. Алекс, Эйв. Пусть всё... Дэдди тяжело опускается рядом и бережно, двумя руками протягивает палочку. Теперь надо действовать очень быстро. Окружаю себя защитным полем — я невидим, неслышим, неощущаем. Заклинания пульсируют, сливаясь с биением сердца. Отключается обычное человеческое зрение, гаснут все чувства и ощущения. Меня нет. Я везде. Там, где в строго упорядоченном хаосе атомов сияют четыре двенадцатилучевых звезды — кристаллическая решётка. Плавно, мягко сливающаяся с тем, что сейчас есть я, проникающая, вбирающая в себя моё тепло, мою волю, мою жизнь. Всё. Чуть пошатываясь, сажусь у стены. Убираю защиту. У меня нет лаборатории? Я сам стану лабораторией. Даже если сейчас отберут палочку — это уже ничего не изменит.

...Бледное, запрокинутое лицо Эйва, струйка тёмной крови. Вздрагиваю, просыпаюсь. В Азкабане стало тише, намного тише. Дементоры покинули эти стены. Вот бы и сны тоже ушли — только никуда они не денутся, пока я не смогу быть уверенным в том, что у меня всё получилось. Улыбаюсь, глядя в холодные серые камни потолка камеры. Раскрываю ладонь — потолок покрывается тонкой паутиной переливающихся синих линий. Идеальный кристалл. Их нет. Невероятно смешно было, когда я понял: несуществующее чудо, расцветающее у меня на ладони, — это же августит. Прозрачно-синий монокристалл берилла. Какое совпадение.

Я чувствую его так же, как он чувствует меня. Мы не станем менять мир — даже пытаться не стоит. Закусываю губу, бездумно смотрю в пульсирующий пунктир света и тьмы. И убивать... даже если мне очень захочется... он не сможет. Он создан, чтобы защищать. Мне бы продержаться только... ещё совсем немного продержаться.

Грязно-жёлтый абажур опасно раскачивается — или нет? Или голова кружится. Дэдди в Министерстве, пытается собрать в Отделе тайн ингредиенты для питательного раствора — иначе мне не встать. А надо. Лорд звал. Как же это кстати, мой Лорд. Я буду рядом, я всегда буду рядом. Вкрадчиво, незаметно кристалл передаст твои эмоции, твои мысли этому мальчику, Поттеру, а ведь я уже понимаю, насколько это может быть важно. Прикрываю глаза. Тусклый маггловский свет превращается в живое пламя камина, тепло руки... Алекс. Я улыбаюсь и представляю, как, прищурясь, он рассматривал бы сгусток синего света на моей ладони, маленькую шестигранную призму. Простите, Алекс. Я не стал советоваться, сделал так, как решил. Кристалл помещает вас с Эйвом в "слепое пятно" для Лорда. Он вас видит, слышит, но — вы как будто не существуете. Лорд не оставил бы Эйва. Он добивает жертв. Всегда. До конца. Последовательно. И... Я не буду просить вас бежать. Я доверяю вам и вашему выбору. Решите сами. Но одна просьба у меня есть. Пока я был в Азкабане, умер профессор Гейзенштрасс. Он оставил мне дом в Тельтове, сбережения, хранящиеся в маленьком надёжном частном банке. А ведь и у меня... у меня тоже есть деньги. Не зря Кларисса убедила оформить патенты. Если вам с Эйвом это пригодится...

Линии перед глазами пульсируют, переплетаются в клубок. Свет — тьма — свет. Пунктиром. Тонкие нити мягко обнимают его, их чистое ультрамариновое сияние озаряет и преображает лицо спящего. На нём отражаются, пожалуй, совершенное спокойствие и счастье.


	10. Часть 10. Возвращение. 2004. Август

Проще сказать, что Руквуд открыл глаза. Честнее — увидел. Оставалось понять, что. И как.

Он подумал над этим, но ситуация не прояснялась, нисколько, радужное сияние утомляло, и он позволил ему погаснуть, облегчённо уйдя опять туда, в небытие. Ненадолго. Потому что он уже был.

Итак. Сначала. Осторожно. Открываем глаза.

На этот раз — именно обыденно поднимаем веки и смотрим, прищурясь, сквозь ресницы. Переливы света. Цвет. Сперва он увидел оранжевый, дрожь теплого воздуха, и в гортани вспыхнуло имя — языком пламени. Алекс.

Руквуд поднял руку, поднёс к губам. Прикосновение. Звук имени растворялся медленно, опадал хлопьями, пеплом. Нет. Только не пепел.

Злость на себя, как обычно, придавала сил. Раздражала неясность. Итак. Он. Август Руквуд. Это... данность. Некоторое время он привыкал к телу, его плотности, вещественности. Тяжести. Он не везде, он здесь. У пространства появились координаты, был верх и низ, право и лево. Руквуд осторожно сел, подтянув колени к подбородку. Теперь-то, разумеется, он узнал место.

Зал в Отделе тайн. Место, в котором «любовь изучает нас». Руквуд хмыкнул. Последнее, что он помнил, — резкая боль в груди. Ветер, серое небо рвётся в клочья. Август потёр виски. Вспоминать… тяжело. Отмотаем назад. Ещё. Немного.

В Хогвартсе всё было бесцветным. Предметы потеряли контрастность, и Руквуд путался — вещь перед ним, тень, человек? Он шёл, держа перед собой палочку, как слепой. Воздух сгущался и вибрировал. Руквуд не видел, как умирал Лорд, но знал, что это произошло. Невидимые нити, соединяющие его с Лордом — с Алексом — с Эйвом, натянулись до предела и лопнули. Осталась кровоточащая пустота. Он не мог радоваться смерти Лорда, и даже не потому, что привычно связывал её со своей. Не было сил. Надо найти Алекса. Надо узнать… Руквуд повернул голову — пятно цвета, рыжие волосы? Стоп. Вот как он умер. Брат Дамблдора, кажется. Неважно.

Август уткнулся лбом в колени.

— Как я здесь оказался? — спросил он, не поднимая головы.

— Тебя принёс эльф, — доброжелательно отозвался голос.

— Дэдди? — Руквуд огляделся. — Где…

— Он умер, — Нечто вздохнуло, рябь сморщила радужную пелену. — Он был очень стар, ты знаешь.

Руквуд кивнул. Закусил губу, посидел молча.

— Дэдди умер, — наконец тихо сказал он. — А я?

Мягкий смешок, пульсация света. Руквуд зажмурился. Слишком много красок, отвык.

— Как хочешь, — кажется, невидимый собеседник иронично пожал плечами.

— О. У меня есть выбор? — Руквуд встал, потянулся. — Я чувствую себя живым. Но… слишком хорошо для живого, — уточнил он.

— Да живой, живой, — окончательно развеселился голос. — Вспомни про кристалл и сопоставь факты. Возврат. Восстановление кристаллической решётки. Снятие искажений. Ну?

— Возврат. — Руквуд сделал несколько шагов. Сияние померкло. Пространство было бесконечно-белым, туманным, оно обнимало, как облако, нежно успокаивая, утешая. — Сколько? Как долго я… возвращался?

— Несколько лет.

Несколько лет. Руквуд снова сел. Надо задать вопрос. Надо приготовиться услышать ответ.

— Алекс. И Эйв. Они живы?

— Допустим, — улыбнулся голос.

— Допустим... — повторил Руквуд и закрыл глаза. Он не разрешал себе вспоминать, и обычно не вспоминал.

Сейчас же воспоминания нахлынули резко, и Август глотал воздух, потому что всё сразу... Совершенная, захлёстывающая нежность.

Руквуд выругался и встал.

— Зачем... зачем ты это делаешь? Что тебе ещё от меня надо? Вывернуться наизнанку? Не смей. Хватит.

— Хватит, — усмехнулся исчезающий, распадающийся на звуки голос.

Туман тоже рассеивался. Руквуд, прищурясь, смотрел, как постепенно проявляется странный, будто бы ненастоящий пейзаж. Яркое ночное небо с крупными звёздами, явно южные растения. Август стоял у двери, ведущей, кажется, в сувенирную лавку. Да какая разница. Окна слабо светились. Надо же с чего-то начинать. Логично постучаться, так?

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Требуется герой](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9237674) by [Kollega](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega)


End file.
